Naufragés
by GreenLuciole
Summary: Les forces de l'ordre viennent de mettre fin à la violente guerre des gangs qui faisait rage dans la région de Fiore. La petite université de Fairy Tail, dans la (de nouveau) paisible ville de Magnolia, accueille un nouvel étudiant, quelques semaines après la rentrée, qui n'est autre que l'ancien bras droit du gang Phantom Lord.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Naufragés

**Auteur :** GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Levy et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas ~

**Note de l'auteur :** Fairy Tail, une université. What the fuck, me direz vous ? Et bien je ne sais même plus comment m'est venue cette idée pour tout vous dire. J'ai juste eu envie d'écrire, et j'ai envie de continuer. Je ne sais pas du tout où va cette fanfiction mais j'espère que ça sera cool. Que ça sera un plaisir pour moi de l'écrire. Et surtout, un plaisir pour vous de la lire.

**Dédicace :** Ce prologue est dédié à Naokyy, mon jumeau, sans qui cette fanfiction n'aurait jamais dépassé le stade de l'idée.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

« _Allez Levy, une petite soirée avec moi pour te décoincer un peu ! Je sais que tu en rêves ! _»

La dénommée Levy poussa un soupir las. Luxus revenait encore à la charge. Ça faisait trois fois cette semaine. Et l'année venait à peine de commencer. Même la bibliothèque ne pouvait plus lui servir de refuge. Et là, alors qu'elle était assise dans l'herbe, à lire un livre, il revenait la harceler avec ça. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien de spécialement attirant, selon elle. Plutôt petite, mince, sans jolies formes. Elle se maquillait peu, tout juste un peu de mascara lorsqu'elle y pensait. Elle gardait sa chevelure bleue assez courte, un carré effilé retenu par un bandeau de couleur. Aujourd'hui, elle portait le jaune, son préféré, avec sa petite robe orange que sa mère lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire. Pas de talons mais une petite paire de ballerines rouges. Bref, rien de spécialement sexy ou provoquant, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Donc pourquoi est-ce que Luxus venait l'embêter elle ?

«_ Laisse moi Luxus. Je ne suis pas ta chose, va plutôt demander à Lucy._ »

Luxus Drear. Petit fils du président de l'université. Autant dire un prince en son royaume. Un grand blond charismatique et avec un charme certain. Mais pas du tout du goût de Levy. Il faisait régner une terreur sur le campus, jouant des poings contre quiconque ne lui plaisait pas ou se trouvait sur son chemin. Dragueur invétéré, Luxus se faisait un devoir de séduire chaque fille mignonne qu'il croisait. Il l'a mettait dans son lit et hop, il passait à une autre. Très peu pour Levy. Et comme tout prince a sa cour, Luxus était toujours accompagné, comme maintenant, par sa petite bande de toutous : les Raijinshū. Evergreen, Fried et Bixrow. Levy ne savait pas grand chose sur eux, mis à part que Fried était très intelligent et un passionné de livres. Ils auraient pu très bien s'entendre, s'il n'y avait pas eu Luxus...

« _Elle m'ennuie, je la connais par cœur ! Plus de challenge._ »

_C__hallenge_... Il voyait réellement les filles comme des trophées qu'il accrochait à son tableau de chasse. Pourtant, tout le campus savait que Lucy était sa copine officielle, même s'il ne se dérangeait pas pour s'afficher ouvertement avec d'autres.

«_ En même temps, c'est ta copine non ? Normal que tu la connaisses. _»

Levy n'avait pas une très grande expérience dans le domaine du couple, en réalité. Elle n'avait jamais eu de copain, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle ne croyait pas non plus au prince charmant mais elle savait comme un petit ami devait se comporter. Et Luxus n'était certainement pas un exemple.

«_ Ma copine ? Même pas en rêve ! Je dirais plutôt un plan cul._ »

Levy se sentit mal pour cette pauvre Lucy. D'accord, elle n'était pas un modèle de gentillesse, mais elle ne méritait pas d'être considérée comme un objet et trompée à tout va. Luxus commençait à perdre patience devant les refus obstinés de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Il attrapa ses bras et la souleva du sol pour l'attirer contre lui. Le blond était immense, et les pieds de Levy ne touchaient plus le sol. Il approcha son visage du sien. Il tentait de l'embrasser.

«_ Tu me dégoûtes Luxus, lâche moi !_ »

Elle le gifla. Un silence tendu s'abattit sur eux un instant. Vite rompu par un éclat de rire du blond. Il lui faisait peur, avec son regard pervers. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, il les serrait trop fort dans ses mains puissantes. Mais hors de question pour Levy de trembler.

« _Oh mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle..._ »

Il resserra sa prise et s'approcha à nouveau. Ses bras frêles lui faisaient trop mal, elle ne pouvait pas le gifler à nouveau. Avec ce qu'il lui restait de force, elle prit appui avec ses genoux sur le torse puissant pour tenter de s'en éloigner. En vain.

« _Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille !_ »

«_ Eh, Blondie, tu veux pas t'en prendre à quelqu'un de ta taille ?_ »

Une voix grave et sombre venait d'interrompre Luxus. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'intrus. Son regard rouge et menaçant fit froid dans le dos de la jeune femme. Grand, mais moins que Luxus, il se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'eux. Sa longue chevelure noire et hirsute, retenue en arrière par un bandeau, tombait en dessous de sa ceinture et lui donnait une allure sauvage. Son visage et ses bras musclés, qu'il avait croisés sur sa poitrine, étaient parsemés de piercings en acier. Pour compléter le tableau, il portait des vêtements sombres et son épaule arborait fièrement un symbole tatoué. Vraiment, ce type faisait peur à Levy, même s'il tentait de l'aider. Peut-être même plus peur que Luxus.

« _De quoi je me mêle, le punk ?_ »

L'intrus tiqua à ce surnom. Levy vit l'expression de son visage devenir bien plus agressive. La frêle jeune femme le trouvait terriblement effrayant, bestial. Evergreen s'avança un peu, et remonta ses petites lunettes sur son nez. Elle semblait réfléchir.

« _Ça ne serait pas... Gajeel Redfox ?_ »

Levy écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Toute la presse avait parlé de lui. Ou plutôt de son gang, Phantom Lord. Ils avaient écrasé un autre gang, quelques semaines plus tôt, mais ils s'étaient fait arrêter peu après. Gajeel Redfox s'était particulièrement fait remarquer par sa cruauté et sa violence. La presse l'avait surnommé « le Dragon d'Acier ». Et il intervenait pour l'aider, elle ? Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Luxus.

« _Bien vu, Evergreen. Le criminel que mon vieux a sauvé in extremis de la taule._ »

Sauvé ? Makarov Drear était intervenu pour sauver un … type aussi dangereux ? La jeune femme avait du mal à y croire. Mais Luxus ne pouvait pas se tromper là dessus. Dans ce cas, que faisait-il ici ? Levy se posait tant de questions qu'elle oubliait qu'elle avait mal, que des fourmis parcouraient ses doigts, qu'elle ne touchait plus le sol.

« _S'tu veux. Moi je m'en prends pas aux filles deux fois plus petites que moi._ »

Deux fois plus petite … ? Bon, d'accord, elle n'était pas grande, mais ...

« _Oh non, bien sûr. Toi ton truc c'est la guerre de gangs, c'est bien ça ?_ »

Une nouvelle fois, Gajeel tiqua. Levy vit son poing se serrer, mais il ne bougea pas. Le ton de sa voix gardait cette gravité froide et angoissante qui faisait trembler la jeune femme.

« _C'est pas tes oignons. Lâche cette fille et casse toi._ »

Un nouveau rire de Luxus. Plus long, plus puissant, et plus fou. Bizarrement, il obtempéra, jetant sans ménagement Levy au sol et s'éloignant avec les Raijinshu, non sans un dernier regard provoquant. La jeune femme porta ses mains à ses bras endoloris, bleuissant déjà là où Luxus les avait serré si fort. A genoux à terre, elle vit un paire de rangers s'arrêter tout près d'elle. Levy leva les yeux, suivant le corps imposant qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, pour trouver au bout d'une montée interminable deux prunelles rougeoyantes. Elle avait peur de lui, mais il l'avait aidée. Elle ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante, peu importait qui il était.

«_ M-merci, je..._ »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Gajeel s'éloigna sans un mot, laissant à terre une Levy perplexe et tremblotante.

Du bâtiment voisin, un homme avait observé toute la scène par une vitre.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! N'hésite pas à laisser tes reviews, cher lecteurlectrice si ce prologue t'a plu (ou pas!), si tu as des questions ou même des suggestions.

La suite devrait être en ligne dimanche prochain. A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre I - Aquilon

**Titre **: Naufragés

**Chapitre** : Chapitre I - Aquilon

**Auteur** : GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Levy et les autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ~

**Note de l'auteur** : Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, j'annonce fièrement qu'à l'instant précis où j'écris [jeudi 23 janvier, 00h30, NDLA], j'ai fini de visionner les 175 épisodes de Fairy Tail ainsi que les OAV (oui, oui, je suis fière de moi). Je sais, c'est pas bien, il faut plutôt lire le manga, toussa toussa, mais en ce moment je n'ai pas le temps. Breeef, tout ça pour dire que j'ai encore plus d'idées qu'au départ, que la trame de la fanfic se construit et se précise ! Ensuite, petit éclairage de la semaine au sujet des titres de chapitres. Comme le titre de la fanfic est « Naufragés », j'ai décidé de mettre des titres du champ lexical des tempêtes (surtout maritime). Je commence donc par Aquilon (non, pas l'avion ni le bateau), un dieu des vents du Nord dans la mythologie romaine. Voilà, voilà, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions !

Encore une chose, j'ai failli (ne me lapidez pas, j'ai dis « failli ») oublier de remercier de tout mon cœur mes lecteurs et surtout merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé !

**Dédicace** : Ce chapitre est dédié à ma chère Aelys, mon autocollant qui se reconnaîtra. Merci d'être là, chaque jour, et d'accorder tant d'intérêt à mes modestes écrits.

* * *

><p>Chapitre I – Aquilon<p>

_D'un souffle l'__**aquilon**__ écarte les nuages  
>Et chasse au loin la foudre et les orages.<em>

Racine

Levy, malgré la chaleur de cette fin d'été, était contrainte de porter son gilet désormais. Ses bras portaient les stigmates de la confrontation du matin même avec Luxus. Celui-ci n'était étrangement pas revenu à la charge. Le fait que la jeune femme se soit enfermée dans une salle d'étude de la bibliothèque avec une pile de livre y était sans doute pour quelque chose. L'intervention de Gajeel également, même si elle doutait que Luxus craigne réellement le Dragon d'Acier.

Le Dragon d'Acier... Lorsque Levy avait suivit les guerres de gang dans la presse, et notamment la provocante Phantom Lord, elle avait essayé d'imaginer ses membres. Surtout ce fameux Dragon d'Acier qui faisait tant parler de lui. Les journalistes écrivaient sur lui, mi horrifiés mi-fascinés, ils essayaient de reconstituer sa personnalité, son passé. Mais les informations qu'ils donnaient étaient souvent complètement contradictoires, parfois saugrenues. Au final, elle qui avait tout lu ne savait pas grand chose de lui. Mais elle ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'il serait le genre de gars à venir en aide à une fille. Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait, et que tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était la confrontation avec Luxus.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle pensait tellement à cette histoire qu'elle fixait la même page depuis une demi-heure. Et son premier cours de la journée commençait dans moins de vingt minutes. Levy rangea les livres et se dirigea vers son amphithéâtre, dans le bâtiment voisin. Passant la porte, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. L'amphi 200 (à cause de son nombre de places) était son préféré. Il ressemblait plus à une salle de théâtre qu'à un amphithéâtre d'université. Les rangées de confortables sièges bordeaux, dont la moitié étaient déjà occupés, se succédaient en arcs de cercles fendus par deux escaliers. Ceux-ci menaient à une grande scène encadrée de lourds rideaux rouges, en contrebas, où se tenait déjà Makarov Drear, assit derrière son bureau.

Le président de l'université devait certainement être un des seuls au monde à prendre le temps d'enseigner, en parallèle de ses activités de gestion et de direction. Il expliquait cela par la volonté de ne pas se détacher de la réalité et du quotidien de son établissement. Aucun élève, à part Luxus, ne connaissait son âge, mais il devait avoir dépassé les soixante dix ans, à en juger par ses rides, son crâne dégarni, ses cheveux et sa moustache blanche. C'était un homme petit à la mine sévère, mais Levy savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Son apparence dissimulait son immense bienveillance et son énergie inépuisable. Elle adorait ce professeur généreux qui donnait vie à ses cours. Comme toujours, elle descendit les marches pour s'installer devant, au deuxième rang. Il lui sourit, et elle lui rendit la pareille avec un signe de tête. Puis il se détourna.

Makarov semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, s'arrêtant sur chacun des élèves dont certains le saluaient. Ne semblant pas trouver cette personne, il détourna les yeux vers l'horloge de l'amphithéâtre. 13h29. Le vieux professeur se racla bruyamment la gorge et le silence se fit dans les rangs.

« _Salut les gamins. Le cours d'aujo-_ »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte, au sommet de l'amphithéâtre. Comme un seul homme, tous les étudiants se retournèrent vers le retardataire. Levy écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Gajeel Redfox. Un frisson parcourut son corps. La peur, encore. Elle détourna le regard. C'est alors qu'elle les perçut, les chuchotements de ses camarades.

« _C'est lui, Gajeel ?_ »

« _Ouais, le Dragon d'Acier !_ »

« _Le bras droit du chef de Phantom Lord !_ »

La rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans la petite université. Luxus et ses Raijinshu s'en étaient assurés personnellement. Le Dragon d'Acier avait réchappé à la prison grâce à Makarov et venait étudier dans leur université. Dans leur Fairy Tail. Le fait qu'il soit intervenu pour aider Levy à se libérer de la violence de Luxus avait été quant à lui étrangement passé sous silence. La colère remplaça la peur. Instinctivement, elle porta ses mains sur les hématomes de ses bras. Le petit-fils de Makarov tentait sans doute de déstabiliser le brun. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

Le brun en question, irrité d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention générale, descendit quelques marches. Ses prunelles rougeoyantes se posèrent sur le vieux professeur. Qui soupira. Toujours ces regards acerbes. Comme s'il devait montrer à la Terre entière qu'il était dangereux. Et potentiellement violent. Makarov fit un geste de la main pour lui indiquer les premiers rangs. Les plus vides, moins de risques. Et puis il pourrait garder un œil sur lui. Immédiatement, le brun obtempéra et s'installa docilement. L'atmosphère de la salle sembla se détendre. Levy, en revanche, ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il s'était installé dans le rang juste derrière le sien. Et les chuchotements continuaient.

« _Tu crois qu'il a déjà tué quelqu'un ?_ »

«_ A ton avis ? Il n'a pas une gueule d'ange !_ »

S'en était trop. Levy entendit Gajeel esquisser un mouvement brusque. Elle fut plus rapide.

«_ Vous ne voulez pas vous taire ? C'est un amphi ici, pas un bar ! »_ Elle se tourna pour regarder le vieux professeur qui la fixait, le regard énigmatique._ « Professeur ? La Révolution américaine … ? _»

Elle rougit, surprise par sa propre audace. Elle se rassit et inclina la tête pour se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Rien à faire. Derrière elle, un regard semblait lui brûler le dos. Maladroitement, elle attrapa son stylo et se prépara à noter. Le professeur acquiesça.

«_ Tout à fait Levy, la Révolution américaine !_ »

Et le cours commença. Levy soupira. Le regard avait cessé de l'incendier. Derrière elle, elle entendait Gajeel prendre des notes. Comme n'importe quel étudiant. Fière d'elle-même, elle sourit. Le court pouvait à présent se dérouler normalement. Enfin...

«_ Yoooooosh ! Je m'enflamme ! _»

La porte de l'amphithéâtre venait de s'ouvrir à la volée dans un violent vacarme. Même pas besoin de se retourner, la jeune femme savait de qui il s'agissait. Le vieux professeur le fusilla du regard.

« _Natsu Dragneel. TU AS UN QUART D'HEURE DE RETARD !_ »

Levy se tourna vers lui. Il souriait bêtement, comme d'habitude, ses cheveux roses en pétard les mains dans les poches de son sarouel blanc. Il avait l'air vraiment fier de s'être fait remarquer. Levy secoua la tête, désespérée, alors qu'il descendait quelques marches.

« _Ouais mais au moins je suis là Grand-père ! _»

C'était pas faux. Natsu n'était pas réputé pour son assiduité en cours, d'autant que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus le connaissait depuis le secondaire. Et il n'avait pas évolué d'un iota depuis. Makarov attendit qu'il soit assis pour reprendre son cours. Les relations coloniales entre la Grande Bretagne et les colonies américaines. Le sujet était très intéressant, et le calme régnait dans l'amphithéâtre. Jusqu'à ce que …

« _QUOI ?! Tu veux te battre la salamandre ? _»

Et voilà, c'était reparti …

« _Quand tu veux le nudiste ! Je t'éclate la tronche !_ »

Natsu avait sans doute fait subtilement remarquer à son meilleur pote et pire ennemi, Gray Fullbuster, qu'il se baladait encore à moitié nu. Et ça s'était enflammé, comme d'habitude. Levy prit son visage dans ses mains, priant pour un miracle.

«_ NATSU ! GRAY ! Si vous ne vous calmez pas j'appelle Erza ! _»

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'amphithéâtre, comme si Makarov venait d'annoncer l'apocalypse. Levy entendit les deux garçons bredouiller des excuses, promettant qu'ils ne recommenceraient plus. Elle sourit. Comment deux types pouvaient-ils avoir aussi peur d'une femme ? Et bien parce qu'Erza n'était pas une femme comme les autres. C'était une guerrière, une femme qui ne se laissait pas faire, qui poussait des coups de gueule, imposait son autorité, frappait si nécessaire. Le modèle de Levy, et la femme qu'elle ne serait jamais. Elle avait son petit caractère, certes, et encore il ne ressortait pas souvent, mais elle était incapable de s'imposer comme le faisait Erza. Elle était incapable de montrer les crocs pour se faire respecter. Pourtant, ça l'aiderait dans certaines situations, comme... ce matin même. Sans trop y réfléchir, elle se tourna légèrement vers Gajeel pour l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Le jeune homme notait avec une concentration étonnante et... Levy se dit qu'elle ferait bien d'en faire autant.

Le cours passa rapidement, dans un calme très surprenant. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus était même triste qu'il s'achève. 15h35. Makarov leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée, mais Levy remarqua qu'il faisait signe à quelqu'un de le rejoindre. C'était à Gajeel. Curieuse, elle regarda le Dragon d'Acier descendre les marches tandis qu'elle quittait l'amphithéâtre pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Elle aurait aimé se transformer en petite souris pour pouvoir espionner la conversation.

« _Alors Gajeel, tu as eu du mal à te repérer tout à l'heure ? _»

Le brun grogna. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer qu'il s'était perdu dans les couloirs et que sa fierté l'avait empêché de demander de l'aide. Makarov soupira. Drôle de spécimen, ce garçon. Tout en agressivité, en introversion et en fierté. Mais il avait un bon fond, il le savait, et c'était cette raison qui l'avait poussé à l'aider.

«_ Tu t'es déjà illustré ce matin, en aidant la petite Levy ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. _»

Il avait pu observer toute la scène depuis son bureau. Il avait été à deux doigts d'intervenir lorsqu'il avait vu Luxus soulever Levy du sol. Mais en voyant Gajeel approcher, sa curiosité l'avait poussé à laisser faire pour voir sa réaction. C'était un test, et il l'avait passé haut la main.

« _C'était pas spécialement pour elle. J'aime pas les mecs comme Blondie qui s'en prennent aux faibles._ »

Le Dragon d'Acier cherchait à mettre de la distance, le vieux professeur le sentait. Il le voyait dans son regard fuyant, il l'entendait dans son ton renfrogné.

«_ Il s'appelle Luxus. Et c'est mon petit-fils._ »

Gajeel tourna vers Makarov un regard surpris. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un lien de parenté entre le grand-père et ce tas de muscles sans cervelle. Le vieil homme aurait dû lui apprendre un minimum, par exemple à ne pas lever la main sur une fille sans défense.

« _C'est aussi actuellement le plus gros problème de cette université comme tu as pu le voir... Enfin je suis content que tu l'aies remis à sa place. _»

Le brun doutait franchement que Luxus ait été impressionné par son intervention. Au mieux surpris et curieux. Il ne serait pas du tout étonné qu'il revienne le provoquer d'ici peu. Mais il pouvait venir, Gajeel ne baisserait pas les yeux.

« _Ça m'étonnerait qu'il abandonne si facilement. _»

Au fond, Makarov n'était pas dupe non plus. Mais au moins, désormais, quelqu'un d'autre que Natsu serait assez tête-brûlée pour tenir tête à Luxus.

«_ Tu as raison. Mais bon ça fera un peu de vacances à Levy en attendant ! D'ailleurs, si tu veux récupérer les cours que tu as manqué, je te conseille de lui demander. Elle est très sérieuse et elle te les prêtera avec plaisir._ »

Levy. Le brun avait d'abord vu une petite faiblotte qui se débattait vainement contre une montagne de muscles. C'était ses principes qui lui avaient dicté d'intervenir. Il avait perçu la peur qu'il lui inspirait et, malgré cette peur, la reconnaissance qu'elle avait envers lui. Il avait vu quelque chose de touchant dans son regard, une sincérité et une intégrité rare. Sa détermination aussi, lorsque ce petit bout de femme avait fait taire tout un amphithéâtre. Pour lui.

« _J'y penserai._ »

Distance. Encore et toujours cette carapace d'acier qu'il dressait entre lui et les autres. L'intégrer ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

« _Ne reste pas isolé, Gajeel. Tu ne tiendras pas le coup si tu ne te lies pas avec les autres. Fairy Tail c'est une famille._ »

Gajeel glissa ses mains dans ses poches et regarda ailleurs. Makarov voyait bien dans ses yeux toutes les épreuves que le jeune homme venait à peine de subir.

« _Famille. Je pensais savoir ce que c'était, Papy._ »

De l'amertume, dans sa voix. Toutes les désillusions d'une personne qui a été abandonné par tous ceux en qui il avait confiance. Qui s'était retrouvé du jour au lendemain avec plus personne sur qui compter. C'était aussi cette douleur que Makarov avait senti, lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Dragon d'Acier. Sa carapace de métal fendue.

«_ Je comprends. Tu as été trahi, il te faudra du temps pour faire confiance à nouveau._ »

« _Peut-être. _»

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Gajeel fixait toujours un point indéterminé, quelque part sur le mur. Makarov rassembla ses notes qu'il avait utilisé pour le cours et les rangea soigneusement dans son petit cartable. Son travail de président de l'université l'attendait désormais. Il avait juste une dernière question pour le Dragon d'Acier.

« _Tu veux toujours témoigner contre Phantom Lord ?_ »

Les prunelles rougeoyantes de Gajeel se posèrent durement sur le vieil homme qui oser douter. Car s'il posait la question, c'était bien qu'il doutait de sa détermination, non ? Le brun lança son sac sur son épaule, fit volte face et gravit les marches de l'amphithéâtre pour atteindre la porte du haut. Il ouvrit la porte et lança, juste avant de partir :

« _Je suis pas du genre à me dégonfler._ »

* * *

><p>Voilà ! N'oubliez pas une petite review si vous avez aimé (ou pas !)<p> 


	3. Chapitre II - Nuages

**Titre** : Naufragés

**Chapitre** : Chapitre II - Nuages

**Auteur **: GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Levy et les autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ~

**Note de l'auteur **: Juvia, Juvia, quatre reviews pour me réclamer cette charmante fille de la pluie aux cheveux bleus. Je vais être honnête : je n'avais pas du tout songé à faire apparaître Juvia (même si je l'aime bien), et c'est absolument certain qu'il n'y aura pas de Gruvia tout simplement parce que mon affection va au couple Gray/*censored* [cf. mon OS « _Le vide de sept années_ »]. MAIS tout bien réfléchi ça ne m'empêche absolument pas de la faire apparaître ! Votre petite favorite a donc sa place dans ma fanfiction et même dès ce chapitre.

Jennaaa : Pour te répondre plus en détails (mais pas trop non plus, héhé), Lucy sort avec Luxus certes, mais tu comprendras dans quelques chapitres la raison de cette bizarrerie. Jet et Droy n'apparaîtront pas, sinon dans un rôle très mineur, et pour le JellalXErza … Pour te dire franchement je ne sais pas encore ^^

Ce nouveau chapitre est intitulé nuages, mauvais signe en général. Ils cachent le soleil, annoncent la pluie, BREF un mauvais signe [quand on n'aime pas la pluie].

**Dédicace **: Je ne peux m'empêcher de dédier ce chapitre à mon confident, mon nudiste préféré, habitude qui lui a valu le surnom de Gray. J'espère que tu apprécieras la place de ton homonyme dans cette fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Chapitre II - Nuages<p>

_Un ouragan, cela se flaire de loin. Si l'on est en mer, on peut observer les signes dans le ciel plusieurs jours à l'avance. Les gens de la terre ne comprennent rien au ciel, pensait le vieux ; ils le regardent pas comme il faut. Sans compter que les __**nuages**__ ça n'a pas la même forme vus de la terre ferme. _

Le Vieil Homme et la Mer  
>[ Ernest Hemingway ]<p>

Lundi, 10h05. A peine sortie de son cours d'histoire romaine, Levy s'était dirigée vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait 1h30 de creux avant le début de son prochain cours, et comme d'habitude elle allait occuper ce temps à faire le point sur ce qu'elle venait d'étudier. Armée d'un vieux manuel et d'une motivation à toute épreuve, elle s'était faufilée entre les rayonnages pour s'installer sur une table isolée, contre la façade vitrée de la bibliothèque. Elle appréciait ces vastes parois de verre qui lui permettaient de profiter de la lumière naturelle et d'une vue agréable sur les vastes pelouses vertes du campus. Sans trop s'attarder sur cette vision, elle se mit rapidement au travail. Le temps s'écoula. Elle tournait les pages, déconnectée de la réalité, quand le bruit d'une chaise que l'on fait glisser sur le sol la tira hors de ses pages.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, Gajeel Redfox s'installa à sa table, juste à côté d'elle. Alors qu'il y avait des DIZAINES d'autres places disponibles dans cette bibliothèque. Gênée et intriguée, Levy le regarda sortir de son sac un classeur, qu'il ouvrit. Elle reconnut sans peine la matière : c'était le cours de Gildarts Clive de ce matin, l'histoire romaine. Il ouvrit également un livre qu'il venait sans doute de prendre dans les rayonnages, un précis d'histoire romaine. Il allait compléter le cours, exactement comme elle. Surprise de tant de sérieux, la jeune femme ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle le dévisageait avec un air médusé.

Gajeel, déconcentré, lui lança un regard noir qui la fit sursauter. Immédiatement, elle retourna à sa page. Les magistratures, les magistratures... Alors les questeurs... en charge des finances... première magistrature du _cursus honorum_… Elle prit des notes, en silence. Mais, inconsciemment, ses prunelles brunes dérivèrent vers le bras musclé à côté du sien. Elle détailla un à un les implants en acier, observa les profondes cicatrices qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Suivant le cours de ce bras, elle s'arrêta sur le tatouage qui couvrait l'épaule du Dragon d'Acier. L'emblème de Phantom Lord. Elle frissonna, mal à l'aise. Son regard croisa, ou plutôt fut happé, par les prunelles rouges.

Levy détourna vivement les yeux, honteuse de s'être fait surprendre. Par la vitre, devant ses yeux, des étudiants se prélassaient sur l'herbe verte des pelouses. Des bandes d'amis qui riaient, des solitaires qui écoutaient de la musique ou révisaient, des amoureux qui s'embrassaient, un homme en boxer qui criait sur un autre... En boxer. QUOI ?! Les yeux de Levy s'écarquillèrent et ses joues rougirent brutalement. Gray et Lyon étaient là, juste devant la façade vitrée de la bibliothèque, avec seulement leur boxer pour masquer leur intimité. Ils semblaient sur le point de se battre et leur quasi nudité ne semblait pas les gêner. Pas le moins du monde. Quasi nudité. Oh Seigneur.

La jeune femme cacha vite ses yeux, le visage en feu. Elle entendit Gajeel rire de sa réaction. Le brun vit l'un des gars mettre un coup de poing à l'autre avant qu'ils sortent de leur champ de vision. Levy gardait ses mains devant ses yeux, sa peau rivalisant avec les pétales d'un coquelicot. On aurait dit une enfant. Le Dragon d'Acier se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait être aussi choquée de voir deux mecs en boxer. La réponse s'imposa d'elle même. Il balaya cette réflexion.

« _Dis, ils sont bizarres tes potes. _»

Levy regarda timidement entre ses doigts, pour vérifier que le duo d'exhibitionnistes était bien parti. Elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait depuis qu'il s'était installé. Cependant, elle évita consciencieusement de croiser à nouveau ses yeux rouges et elle répondit en fixant les pages de son livre.

« _Ce ne sont pas... vraiment mes potes. Je les connais depuis longtemps, c'est tout... _»

« _Ah ? Je croyais que Fairy Tail c'était une famille ? _»

Ça ne faisait que quelques jours que Gajeel était étudiant à la fac, Makarov avait donc dû lui parler de ça pour qu'il soit déjà au courant. Fairy Tail était une petite université, et tout le monde se connaissait. Depuis les débuts, le corps enseignant mettait un point d'honneur à leur apprendre la solidarité, l'entraide, l'amitié, le dévouement. Cela se répercutait même sur les collèges et lycées alentours dont certains professeurs avaient souvent obtenu leur diplôme à Fairy Tail. Dans cette petite ville, tout le monde se connaissait. D'ailleurs, Levy connaissait un certain nombre de ses camarades de licence d'Histoire depuis le secondaire, et certains même depuis le primaire. Cependant, depuis quelques années...

« _C'était. Luxus tyrannise tout le monde. L'ambiance en a pris un sacré coup..._ »

Le Dragon d'Acier entendait de la nostalgie dans sa voix, mais aussi une certaine distance. Pourquoi cette distance ? Perplexe, Gajeel observa la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Il la revoyait, se débattre contre l'autre tas de muscles. Pas trop dur de deviner ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Ça_ fait longtemps que Blondie t'emmerde ?_ »

Le stylo de Levy resta un instant en suspens alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à noter quelque chose sur les consuls. Depuis combien de temps Luxus lui faisait-il des propositions obscènes ? Elle se souvint avec un frisson de dégoût de la première fois. Elle était en train d'écouter le discours bienvenue aux étudiants de Makarov quand il s'était glissé derrière elle. Profitant de la paralysie de la peur et de la surprise, il lui avait glissé deux mots à l'oreille, en lui caressant l'épaule. Deux mots. « _Je t'aurai._ »

« _Depuis la rentrée, environ trois semaines. _»

Presque malgré lui, Gajeel grogna. Ce mec l'énervait, même s'il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois. Harceler un nana, être violent avec elle, tout ça pour la mettre dans son lit. Pathétique. Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était qu'on laisse cet abruti faire depuis tout ce temps. Que personne ne le remette à sa place. Il tourna la page de son bouquin, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas lue.

« _Tu devrais apprendre à te faire respecter. Je serai pas toujours là pour te sauver les fesses._ »

Levy s'arrêta d'écrire en plein milieu de son mot et leva ses yeux vers lui. Co-comment ? Comment osait-il lui dire ça ? Comme si elle mesurait plus d'1m80, qu'elle était musclée, avec un regard de tueur et un passé criminel. Comme si elle avait physiquement les moyens de se défendre contre Luxus. Elle avait bien compris, dans ce qu'il avait dit à Luxus, qu'il la considérait comme une faible.

« Tu crois que c'est facile pour une fille comme moi ? Je ne te permets pas de me juger alors que tu ne me connais pas, et puis je ne t'ai rien demandé Gajeel ! »

Elle aurait aimé être comme Erza, avoir du caractère et de la force pour pouvoir s'imposer. Se faire respecter des autres. Et bien non. Elle était Levy McGarden, 1m49, un rat de bibliothèque, une fille discrète qui ne fait pas de vagues. Enfin, presque pas de vagues. Elle avait parlé plutôt fort et s'était levée, repoussant bruyamment sa chaise. Surpris, le Dragon d'Acier l'observait sans rien dire, sans comprendre, tandis que la bleuette fouillait dans son sac. Elle en sortit une pochette grise qu'elle posa violemment sur la table avant de ranger ses affaires.

« _Ce sont des photocopies des cours que tu as manqué. Comme ça on est quittes !_ »

Et elle partit, plantant là un Gajeel perplexe. Il mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir que tous les regards étaient pointés sur lui. Comme s'il y était pour quelque chose si cette gamine venait de piquer sa crise. Agacé, le Dragon d'Acier se leva, se retint de balancer sa chaise sur les curieux et sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque après avoir emprunté le livre qu'il avait utilisé. Juste devant le bâtiment, il sortit de sa poche un petit papier froissé qu'il déplia. Ça lui prit cinq bonnes minutes pour déchiffrer ses propres gribouillages. « 11h30-13h30 histoire médiévale L213 ». Le brun jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son portable. 11H00.

Ne sachant absolument pas où se trouvait la fameuse « L213 », Gajeel décida de prendre un peu d'avance. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire. Et ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, visiblement, puisqu'un quart d'heure plus tard il cherchait encore. Rangeant, grognant, agressant presque ceux qui le regardaient d'un peu trop près, il tournait en rond dans les couloirs. Il avait eu une pointe d'espoir en trouvant la L101, mais en montant d'un étage et en continuant le couloir il était tombé sur les salles F305, F306 et compagnie. Qui était l'ivrogne attardé qui avait construit cette fac ?

«_ Yo. Tu cherches quelque chose ? _»

Gajeel se retourna. Appuyé contre le mur, un gars le regardait, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé ou trop curieux, comme les autres que le Dragon d'Acier envoyait paître à coups d'injures et de regards noirs. Non, il avait juste l'air d'avoir envie de donner un coup de main. Sincère. Gajeel grogna, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Ce bâtiment était sur le point de lui faire péter les plombs. Ravalant avec difficulté sa fierté, il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et détourna le regard.

« _L213. _»

Les règles élémentaires de politesse ne faisaient pas partie de son éducation. Mais l'autre ne sembla pas s'en vexer. Il rit de bon cœur avant de répondre, en lui désignant le couloir d'en face.

« _Ce couloir, avant dernière porte à droite. Toi aussi tu as histoire médiévale ?_ »

Soulagé et reconnaissant, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, le brun garda son expression renfrognée et passa devant celui qui venait de lui indiquer la direction sans lui répondre, sans lui adresser un remerciement, ni même un regard. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas que la voix de l'inconnu se faisait à nouveau entendre.

« _De rien ! Les ennemis de Luxus sont mes amis._ »

« De rien » ? Mais il ne l'avait même pas rem... Hein ? « Ennemis de Luxus » ? « Ami » ? Gajeel se retourna vivement, stupéfait. A bien y regarder, il connaissait ce gars. Des cheveux roses, relevés en pics, une extrême confiance en lui et un air d'imbécile heureux... Ouais, le gars de l'amphithéâtre. Celui qui était arrivé après lui et qui avait retardé le cours. Alors comme ça, ce gars était au courant de son petit échange avec Blondie ? Et il n'avait pas l'air de porter le petit-fils de Makarov dans son cœur non plus. Intéressant. Le Dragon d'Acier regarda son portable. 11H17. Il lui restait quelques minutes.

« _Natsu Dragneel ?_ »

«_ Ouais, et toi c'est Gajeel Redfox. Je t'ai vu intervenir, quand Luxus a agressé Levy. J'étais sur le point d'aller lui faire bouffer toutes ses dents. _»

Donc ce gars en avait bien après Blondie. Gajeel l'observa un instant. Il n'était pas très grand, pour un mec, musclé mais sans plus. A première vue, il n'en imposait pas. Mais le Dragon d'Acier avait appris durant les affrontements entre gangs qu'il ne fallait pas toujours se fier aux premières impressions. Natsu continua.

« _Si tu es contre Luxus, tu es forcément de notre côté ! Erza, Gray et moi, on veut que Fairy Tail redevienne comme avant, qu'il arrête de tyranniser Levy et tout le reste de la fac._ »

Gray, le nudiste ? Et Erza, ce n'était pas la fille qui leur faisait si peur ? Gajeel vit s'approcher Gray et une fille aux longs cheveux écarlate. Il devina que c'était la fameuse Erza. A première vue, elle non plus n'était pas très impressionnante, mais dégageait une assurance et une aura de meneuse étonnante. Alors comme ça, ces trois là s'imaginaient qu'il allait rejoindre leur petite bande ? Et puis quoi encore...

« _En quoi ça me regarde ?_ »

«_ Tu étudies ici non ? Maintenant, Fairy Tail c'est ta famille aussi. Et puis, la prochaine fois ça pourrait être plus sérieux que quelques bleus sur les bras. _»

C'était Erza qui lui avait répondu, d'un ton posé mais inébranlable. Elle utilisait l'argument de Levy, comme s'il s'agissait d'un chantage affectif. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Qu'il était attaché à elle ? Fallait pas abuser, il l'avait vu trois fois. Et Fairy Tail ? Il était étudiant depuis moins d'une semaine. Puis, à quoi est-ce qu'ils pensaient ? Trois super-héros (quatre en l'incluant) luttant contre le super-vilain Luxus et ses sbires ? Gajeel eu un rire méprisant.

« _Vous vous prenez pour la Ligue des justiciers ? Désolé les gars mais les collants, c'est pas mon truc ! _»

Natsu passa en une seconde de la gaieté à une colère ardente. Il semblait sur le point de se jeter sur le Dragon d'Acier. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui asséner une violente réplique mais Gray le stoppa. Gray, à nouveau en boxer. Mais, à quel moment s'était-il déshabillé ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, sérieusement ? Contraste avec sa tenue, ou plutôt son absence de tenue, son expression grave attira l'attention de Gajeel.

«_ Eh, n'essaie pas de nous faire croire que tu t'en fous. Tu sais comme nous que Levy est une fille adorable, elle ne mérite pas ça, et Luxus ne s'en prend pas qu'à elle. Un jour ça pourrait vraiment mal tourner et toute la fac en souffrira. _»

Levy. Encore cet argument. Mais Gajeel ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait été gentille avec lui, malgré la peur qu'il lui avait inspiré au début. Gentille et reconnaissante. Elle l'avait remercié (ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent), avait fait taire les murmures contre lui, lui avait passé ses cours. Globalement, le Dragon d'acier était d'accord : elle ne méritait pas ça. Après, ce qui concernait la fac ...

« _C'est marrant Gray, ton discours colle pas du tout avec ta dégaine._ »

C'était Natsu qui venait d'interrompre Gajeel dans ses réflexions avec cette remarque plutôt... pertinente. L'interpellé baissa les yeux et s'aperçut seulement à cet instant qu'il s'était déshabillé .

« _Mes fringues ?! _»

Les fringues en question étaient éparpillées autour de lui. Il les ramassa et se rhabilla sous les cris et les coups violents d'Erza et le fou-rire de Natsu. Le brun en profita pour s'éclipser et rejoindre sa salle de cours, suivit de peu par un Gray agacé et un Natsu encore hilare. Erza était quant à elle partie dans la direction opposée. Suivre le cours, comprendre, prendre des notes, cela lui permit d'oublier un peu tout ça, même si un petit coup d'oeil sur sa droite lui permettait d'apercevoir deux rangs devant la chevelure bleue. Le cours passa à une vitesse folle, le suivant aussi.

Quand il sortit, enfin, à 16h30, son humeur n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe. Il avait faim [quelle idée de ne pas leur caler de pause déjeuner dans leur emploi du temps ?], la tête bourdonnante d'informations et du boulot supplémentaire en perspective. Gajeel était bien décidé à rentrer directement, à s'empiffrer et à se mettre (éventuellement) au boulot après une petite sieste.

Mais un fantôme du passé l'avait attendu à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ou plutôt, ex-Phantom. Juvia le fixait, assise sur un banc, et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Gajeel obtempéra sans même y réfléchir. Après tout, il la connaissait depuis des années. Ils avaient tous les deux fait partie de Phantom Lord, où Juvia n'était pas très appréciée. Les autres la trouvaient trop bizarre (certains disaient même folle) et mausade, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de « fille de la pluie ». Le Dragon d'Acier était le seul que ça ne dérangeait pas. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, gardait ses distances, et ça l'arrangeait. Ils avaient d'ailleurs souvent fait équipe ensemble sur des missions, pour le gang. Elle l'avait quitté peu avant lui, virée à cause d'un échec. Gajeel avait été hors de lui, lorsqu'il l'avait appris, mais n'avait pas quitté Phantom Lord pour autant. Avec le recul, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû le faire.

Makarov lui avait confié que c'était Juvia, nouvellement accueillie à Fairy Tail, qui lui avait parlé de lui, et qui lui avait demandé de l'intégrer à la fac. Au départ réticent, il avait fini par céder devant son insistance. Elle avait pris ça vraiment à cœur, et il en était sincèrement reconnaissant. Gajeel, même s'il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça, considérait qu'elle était pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie. Sa seule amie. Il l'avait aperçue plusieurs fois, elle était en histoire également, mais elle collait toujours cet idiot de nudiste. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis Phantom Lord. Comme toujours, il attendit qu'elle prenne la parole la première.

« _Juvia suivait Gray-sama tout à l'heure et a entendu la conversation. _»

Toujours cette habitude de parler d'elle à la troisième personne. De parler de tout le monde à la troisième personne, d'ailleurs. Gajeel sourit en entendant cela, même si son visage retrouva rapidement son expression renfrognée lorsqu'il se rappela de la conversation en question. Leur histoire bidon de rébellion contre Luxus.

« _Juvia sait que Gajeel ne s'en fiche pas._ »

Le Dragon d'Acier la dévisagea, perplexe. Comment ça, il ne s'en fichait pas ? Comment pouvait-elle mieux le savoir que lui ? Elle ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étaient levés vers le ciel. Son visage était serein, comme si elle s'était radoucie depuis Phantom Lord. Gajeel pouvait même apercevoir, dans le coin de ses lèvres, l'esquisse d'un sourire. Juvia, la fille de la pluie, sourire ? Était-ce Fairy Tail qui l'avait changée ? Il suivit son regard, comme s'il allait trouver la réponse sur les nuages qui se traînaient lentement dans le ciel.

A dire vrai, il avait aussi remarqué du changement chez lui. Il se sentait plus paisible, même si la menace de ceux de Phantom qui n'avaient pas été arrêtés pesait encore sur lui. Le Dragon d'Acier avait l'impression d'avoir noué un véritable lien de confiance avec Makarov, même si il restait récent et très fragile. Lui qui avant ne songeait qu'à se battre, à frapper et détruire pour un oui ou un non, s'intéressait à ce qu'il apprenait en cours. Bien sûr, il avait beaucoup de retard, il n'avait même pas passé son bac (Makarov n'avait sans doute pas la conscience totalement vierge et tranquille à ce sujet d'ailleurs), mais il y mettait du cœur. Et puis, il y avait cette intrigante crevette aux cheveux bleus. Le Gajeel d'avant serait-il allé s'installer à côté d'elle ? Non, le Gajeel d'avant aurait préféré la solitude.

« _Gajeel est reconnaissant parce que Fairy Tail l'a recueilli._ »

Oui, elle avait raison. Le Dragon d'Acier sourit.

Plus loin, bien plus loin, Evergreen baladait son regard sur les étudiants. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Près d'elle, Luxus écoutait de la musique, Fried lisait et Bixrow... jouait avec une figurine de bois ? Elle soupira, lassée, et continua de détailler les étudiants à portée de sa vue. Ses yeux se figèrent soudain, en direction d'un des bancs qui entouraient la pelouse. Elle donna un légère tape sur l'épaule de Luxus, pour attirer son attention. Il retira son casque et regarda dans la direction indiquée.

« Tiens, là bas c'est Gajeel et Juvia, non ? »

Une expression de mépris déforma le visage du grand blond.

« Pfff, la vermine de Phantom Lord dans ma Fairy Tail. Comme si j'allais laisser faire ça. »

* * *

><p>Voilààààà ! Pour ceux qui m'ont réclamé Juvia, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu (et les autres aussi, d'ailleurs :D )<p>

J'essaierai (je dis bien « j'essaierai ») de poster la suite dimanche prochain, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait sûr vu que... je n'ai pas commencé ~


	4. Chapitre III - Les écluses du ciel

**Titre** : Naufragés

**Chapitre** : Chapitre III – Les écluses du ciel

**Auteur **: GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Levy et les autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ~

**Note de l'auteur **: Coucou mes petits loups ~ Alors, vous allez vite le voir, la forme de ce chapitre change un peu ! Un... songchapter ? A l'image des songfics en tout cas, je pense que vous connaissez assez bien le principe. Deux raisons : je n'aime pas la routine donc j'avais très envie de changer un peu de forme d'écriture, et ensuite ça collait plutôt bien avec ce que je voulais faire ressortir de ce chapitre. Gajeel dans le manga a l'air de beaucoup aimer la musique, il chante, joue de la guitare donc je ne pouvais pas imaginer écrire toute une fanfic sans lui mettre une guitare dans les mains. Pour le choix de la chanson, c'est toujours assez délicat. Je n'ai pas voulu me prendre la tête, alors j'ai pris une chanson que j'adore. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, j'espère vous la faire aimer. Si vous ne l'aimez pas, j'espère vous faire changer d'avis. Et si vous l'aimez déjà, je vous aime !

Les écluses du ciel, c'est spécial, pas vrai ? Cette jolie métaphore sort tout droit de la Bible. A la base, le chapitre devait s'intituler « Pluie », mais j'ai craqué pour cette métaphore proposée par Naokyy (merci beaucoup frangin !). Alors, pourquoi la pluie ? A cause de la tournure du chapitre. J'ai toujours associé la pluie à la mémoire (je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi d'ailleurs). Bref, vous comprendrez mieux en lisant, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis après !

PS : Un reviewer anonyme a demandé si je comptais faire un lemon. Tu n'assumes pas tes questions, petit pervers ? Mouahahah. J'ai envie de te répondre que si j'ai l'occasion dans glisser un, toutes mes pensées iront vers toi, cher impudique. Mais il me semble que ça s'intégrerait très mal dans Naufragés. Du coup je pense appliquer la théorie de l'iceberg. Pour ceux qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, lisez du Hemingway.

**Dédicace **: Ce chapitre est dédié à ma Dodo qui me soutient tellement et qui m'a donné cette idée. Tu es magique.

* * *

><p>Chapitre III – Les écluses du ciel<p>

_L'an 600 de la vie de Noé, le dix-septième jour du deuxième mois, toutes les sources du grand abîme jaillirent et __**les écluses du ciel**__ s'ouvrirent._

[Genèse 7 : 11]

Gajeel claqua la porte. Il laissa son sac tomber lourdement sur le sol et s'effondra sur son lit, faisant grincer le sommier. Le Dragon d'Acier poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux. Il avait du mal à déterminer si sa semaine avait été cool ou carrément merdique. Peut-être les deux à la fois. Il rouvrit les yeux pour détailler son plafond qui fut sans doute blanc par le passé. Se redressant sur ses coudes, il put détailler son étroit studio. En arrondissant les angles, on pouvait dire désordonné. En étant honnête, le terme chaotique s'imposait. Pour sa défense, le peu de place mis à sa disposition ne permettait pas réellement à l'étudiant d'installer des meubles de rangement ou un bureau. Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Mirajane, la secrétaire de Makarov, avait fait des pieds et des mains pour lui obtenir ce logement universitaire en un temps record. Elle avait même fait pour lui un dossier de bourse, et toutes les autres démarches qu'il aurait été – force était de l'avouer – incapable de faire tout seul.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. De grosses gouttes s'écrasaient contre la vitre, lourdes. Ses yeux se laissèrent un instant captiver par ce spectacle apaisant. La fatigue du vendredi soir. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait : la vie d'étudiant était bien plus crevante que la vie de criminel. Ses prunelles rouges se détachèrent des intempéries pour parcourir son foutoir. Des piles plus ou moins équilibrées se succédaient sur le sol, faites de livres, de feuilles volantes, de classeurs. Les papiers inutiles ou vierges se mêlaient aux cours et aux documents officiels. Les nombreux essais d'un dessin récalcitrant s'affrontaient au jeu des sept erreurs. Des fringues jonchaient le sol, formant un tapis éclectique et clairsemé. Bon d'accord, il exagérait peut-être un peu, il profiterait du week-end pour ranger. La seule exception dans cette joyeuse anarchie, religieusement posée sur son pied, sa guitare acoustique. Élégante, noire évidemment, avec un fin liseré gris métal, presque hautaine au milieu de cette débâcle.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Gajeel l'attrapa et l'admira un instant. Depuis combien d'années est-ce qu'elle le suivait ? Depuis combien d'années est-ce qu'il lui confiait tout, à elle et elle seule, par l'intermédiaire de la musique ? Ses doigts pincèrent délicatement les cordes. Il prit le temps de l'accorder. Le Dragon d'Acier s'éclaircit la voix puis il commença à jouer. Il voulait raconter sa semaine à sa compagne aux cordes de métal.

**You call to me, and I fall at your feet  
>How could anyone ask for more?<br>And our time apart, like knives in my heart  
>How could anyone ask for more?<br>But if theres a pill to help me forget  
>God knows I haven't found it yet<br>But I'm dying to  
>God, I'm trying to<strong>

Mardi. Gajeel suivait assez distraitement le cours d'histoire de l'art de Readers Johnner, qui tentait de les intéresser à la peinture de la Renaissance italienne. Mais rien à faire, le Dragon d'Acier n'accrochait pas. Vainement, il cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait bien le distraire. Son regard se posa sur Natsu, au rang juste devant le sien. La Salamandre semblait dormir à poings fermés, bavant sur sa table. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du brun. Discrètement, il déboucha sa petite bouteille d'eau et se pencha pour en verser le contenu sur sa nuque.

« _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_ »

Natsu avait bondi de sa chaise, renversant sa table et attirant tous les regards. Grognant et ignorant royalement les réprimandes de Readers, il chercha le coupable des yeux (Gajeel ayant bien sur caché immédiatement la bouteille).

«_GRAY ! CONNARD !_ »

« _Heeey ! Mais t'es malade c'est pas moi ! _»

Le coup de poing de la Salamandre partit quand même, en plein dans le visage de son meilleur rival qui tomba de sa chaise. Mais il se releva vite et retira son t-shirt, prêt à se battre. Gajeel, fier de ce qu'il avait provoqué, éclata de rire. Natsu ne réalisa qu'à ce moment là que le Dragon d'Acier était le responsable. Il lui bondit dessus et...

« _NATSU !_ »

L'interpellé se figea, terrorisé, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper Gajeel. Il releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir venir le coup de poing d'Erza qui l'envoya valser contre le mur. Comment faisait-elle pour rappliquer immédiatement à chaque fois qu'ils se battaient ? Gray s'était sagement rassit à sa place, l'air totalement innocent (et toujours torse nu, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa voisine). Le Dragon d'Acier, toujours à terre, prit également un coup d'Erza qui salua Readers avant de partir. Les deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond regagnèrent leur place en râlant.

Le cours reprit, l'ennui aussi. Les prunelles rouges de Gajeel balayèrent à nouveau la salle. Elle se stoppèrent soudain sur une chevelure bleue. Levy.

**Just trying not to love you, only goes so far**  
><strong>Trying not to need you is tearing me apart<strong>  
><strong>Can't see the silver lining from down here on the floor<strong>  
><strong>And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for<strong>  
><strong>'Cause trying not to love you<strong>  
><strong>Only Makes me love you more<strong>

Mercredi. Le Dragon d'Acier avait passé sa pause de midi avec Juvia. Ses conversations avec la fille de la pluie n'étaient jamais très animées. Mais la jeune femme, rompant un long silence, décida d'attaquer de front un sujet délicat.

« _Juvia a entendu dire que Gajeel s'est disputé avec Levy-san._ »

Qui avait bien pu lui dire ? Pas mal de monde en fait, quand le Dragon d'Acier y réfléchissait bien. Il y avait du monde ce jour là, à la bibliothèque. La crevette devait être assez connue là bas. Et puis il y avait Mirajane, la commère de la fac. La secrétaire était au courant, il le savait, elle lui avait fait une subtile remarque la veille sur « son manque de délicatesse avec les femmes ». Même si le prénom de Levy n'avait pas été prononcé, Gajeel n'était pas idiot. Et c'était au tour de Juvia de lui en parler. La fille de la pluie ne s'étendit pas, cependant. Elle lui conseilla juste d'aller s'excuser et passa à autre chose. De quoi elles se mêlaient, franchement ? C'était bien les femmes ça. Incompréhensibles et fouineuses.

« _Yo._ »

Le Dragon d'Acier avait finit par céder. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à retrouver Levy, au fond de la bibliothèque, à l'endroit même où le ton était monté deux jours plus tôt. Comme ce jour là, il s'installa sans demander la permission. Le rat de bibliothèque n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers lui et esquissait déjà un geste pour se lever et partir. Gajeel soupira et lui attrapa le bras.

« _Eh, crevette, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, ok ? _»

Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui l'avait poussé à suivre les conseils de Juvia. Du temps de Phantom Lord, il n'en aurait rien eu à foutre. Mais il était à Fairy Tail désormais. La veille, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à la pochette qu'elle lui avait passé. Les cours étaient soigneusement classés. Levy avait une belle écriture allongée, toutes ses lettres étaient formées avec un soin méticuleux. Dans les marges, elle avait annoté certains détails, probablement trouvés dans des livres. Sur quasiment toutes les feuilles, elle avait collé des post-it à son attention. De nouveaux détails, ou des encouragements. Parfois un simple smiley, parfois un message plus long lui indiquant d'aller consulter tel chapitre de tel livre. Le Dragon d'Acier, surpris et un peu touché, avait esquissé un sourire.

Levy lui avait pardonné, et lui avait même relu et corrigé le devoir qu'il devait rendre à Makarov. Impressionné, Gajeel écouta ses conseils. Il se sentait terriblement stupide à côté d'elle, il arrivait qu'il ne comprenne même pas ce qu'elle disait.

**And this kind of pain, only time takes away**  
><strong>That's why it's harder to let you go<strong>  
><strong>And nothing I can do, without thinking of you<strong>  
><strong>That's why it's harder to let you go<strong>  
><strong>But if there's a pill to help me forget<strong>  
><strong>God knows I haven't found it yet<strong>  
><strong>But I'm dying to<strong>  
><strong>God, I'm trying to<strong>

Jeudi. Gajeel venait d'apprendre qu'il devrait faire un exposé pour l'histoire moderne. Devant tout le monde. Il n'avait pas peur, et n'était pas timide, loin de là. Mais il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. Il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre. Makarov lui avait donné un texte en souriant, et en précisant sadiquement : « C'est pour la semaine prochaine. » Enfoiré. Juste après, une fille , Laki, qui était passée. Évidemment, elle avait géré comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Le cours se termina et le Dragon d'Acier sortit en grognant de l'amphithéâtre. Il n'avait plus cours, mais il n'était que 15h35. Autant s'y mettre immédiatement. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

«_ 'Avez des trucs sur la Déclaration d'Indépendance américaine ?_ »

La bibliothécaire le regarda un instant en tremblant avant d'aller chercher les ouvrages. Elle lui ramena quatre livres et retourna immédiatement se cacher dans les rayonnages. Gajeel haussa les épaules et emporta les livres dans la salle de lecture. Sans trop y réfléchir, il s'installa à ce qu'il considérait être « la table de Levy ». Mais avant ça, évidemment, il avait dû virer les deux étudiants qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils changèrent de place rapidement, sans protester, devant le regard glacial du Dragon d'Acier. Il tira de son sac le fameux texte. Il le lu. Une fois. Deux fois.

«_ Je te conseille de commencer par analyser le contexte et t'interroger sur l'auteur._ »

La petite bleuette s'installa à son tour, souriante. Gajeel se détourna en grognant.

« _Pas besoin d'aide, crevette._ »

« _Mais oui c'est ça. Tu es tellement doué en commentaire que tu ne prends même pas la peine de sortir un stylo et un surligneur ?_ »

Malgré ce ton ironique, le sourire de Levy était bienveillant. Ravalant sa fierté, Gajeel sortit sa trousse et entoura au stylo la date du document et le nom de l'auteur. Il voulu attraper le bouquin sur Thomas Jefferson qu'il avait vu dans sa pile, mais la crevette l'avait devancé. Elle prit le temps de lui expliquer de quelle façon il devait présenter et se servir des éléments de biographie. Attentif, le brun notait tout ce qu'elle disait. Ils travaillèrent ainsi plusieurs heures. La bibliothèque se vidait peu à peu et le soleil déclinait. Ils furent interrompus par la bibliothécaire qui leur signala qu'elle allait fermer. Surpris, le Dragon d'Acier regarda son téléphone. 19H30. A voir le regard de la bleuette, elle était aussi surprise que lui. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque. Grâce à ses conseils, Gajeel avait fait les ¾ du travail. Il n'avait plus qu'à recopier le tout au propre.

« _Tu progresses vite, Gajeel._ »

Le brun l'observa en silence, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir à ce compliment. On ne lui en faisait jamais. Il supposait qu'il devait la remercier, mais il ne fallait pas abuser. Comme s'il était du genre à faire ça. Il se contenta de lancer, avec un sourire.

« _C'est grâce à mon talent naturel. Puis j'ai une prof particulière, ça aide un peu._ »

La bleuette rit. Ils se séparèrent à l'arrêt de bus de Gajeel, une voiture noire étant venue chercher Levy. Elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de fermer la portière.

**Just trying not to love you, only goes so far**  
><strong>Trying not to need you is tearing me apart<strong>  
><strong>Can't see the silver lining from down here on the floor<strong>  
><strong>And I just keep trying, but I dont know what for<strong>  
><strong>'Cause trying not to love you<strong>  
><strong>Only makes me love you more<strong>

Vendredi. Journée stupide. Il ne se déplaçait que pour un cours de langue, espagnol. N'importe quoi. Gajeel râla. Il avait choisis cette langue parce que c'était la plus facile pour lui. Il l'avait appris dans la rue, au sein du gang. Bon, du coup son espagnol n'était pas très académique. Mais au moi il n'avait pas à se forcer, ni même à être trop attentif. Natsu était aussi dans ce cours (sans doute pour éviter Gray que Juvia avait suivit en anglais), mais ils avaient bien fait exprès de se mettre aux exacts antipodes de la salle. Le cours terminé, il sortit pour retrouver la crevette devant la bibliothèque. Elle voulait lui apprendre à faire un diaporama pour le présenter durant son exposé. La bleuette était bien devant le bâtiment, mais Blondie aussi. Il n'était pas avec sa bande de toutous mais semblait quand même bien décidé à emmerder Levy. Pourtant, lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher, le tas de muscles se détourna d'elle et s'éloigna, non sans avoir adressé un sourire provocateur au Dragon d'Acier.

«_ Il a pas l'air d'aimer se prendre un râteau. _»

« _Il voulait que je l'accompagne à la soirée de Fairy Tail._ »

Mirajane lui en avait parlé, lui suggérant très lourdement d'y aller. Et puis difficile de l'ignorer, des affiches étaient placardées partout dans la fac. La soirée avait lieu le lendemain.

« _Pfff, l'idiot. T'as qu'à y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre juste pour l'emmerder ! _»

« _Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller. _»

Gajeel avait suggéré ça un peu à la légère. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas trop le genre de Levy, les soirées comme ça, dans un bar. Juvia arriva à ce moment là, sortant de nulle part.

« _Juvia aimerait bien que Levy-san vienne. Gray-sama a accepté d'être son cavalier._ »

Gray était là aussi, avec Natsu et Erza. Et ils semblaient tous avoir écouté leur conversation. Le Dragon d'Acier soupira d'agacement. Le nudiste capta ce qu'avait dit la fille de la pluie.

« _Quoi ?! J'ai jamais dit ça !_ »

La Salamandre éclata de rire devant la mine décomposée de son... pote ?

« _Ahahah, t'es piégé Gray !_ »

Pote qui retira son t-shirt et le jeta à terre avant de répliquer violemment.

« _La ferme, la Salamandre ! Tu y vas avec qui toi d'abord ? _»

« _Happy ! _»

Natsu souriait de toutes ses dents, très fier de sa réponse. Un silence s'en suivit. Gajeel les observa, curieux. Happy ? Jamais entendu parler. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Et bizarre, comme nom. Gray, qui se demandait toujours s'il avait bien entendu, repris la parole.

« _Happy ? Mais c'est ton chat crétin !_ »

« _Et alors, ça te pose un problème ?!_ »

Et la conversation reparti en bagarre, comme d'habitude. Le Dragon d'Acier, blasé, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Vraiment, ce débile comptait y aller avec son chat ? Gajeel n'avait rien contre les chats. Il les adorait en fait. Mais pas de là a en amener un à une soirée. Le brun vit Erza passer son bras sur les épaules de la crevette qui semblait un peu perdue.

«_ Allez Levy, tu dois venir. C'est important de s'amuser, comme au bon vieux temps. Gajeel va t'accompagner ! _»

La petite bleuette piqua un fard et Gajeel se mit à crier sur Erza, qu'il n'irait pas, que les fêtes c'était stupide et qu'il laissait ça à la Salamandre et au Nudiste. Rien à faire. Une dizaine de coups de poings plus tard, il avait cédé à Erza, qui en avait profité pour calmer les deux bagarreurs.

**So I sit here divided just talking to myself  
>Was it something that I did?<br>Was there somebody else?  
>When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears<br>Sat right down beside me, whispered right in my ear  
>Tonight, I'm dying to tell you<strong>

**That trying not to love you only went so far**  
><strong>And trying not to need you was tearing me apart<strong>  
><strong>Now I see the silver lining of what we're fighting for<strong>  
><strong>If we just keep on trying we could be much more<strong>  
><strong>'Cause trying not to love you<strong>  
><strong>Oh, yeah trying not to love you<strong>  
><strong>Only makes me love you more<strong>

« _Makes me love you more ? Je déraille de chanter un truc comme ça._ »

Un sourire aux lèvres, il reposa sa guitare. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Bon, le côté négatif, c'était que ça lui avait également rappelé qu'il devait aller à cette fichue soirée demain, avec Levy. Il voyait déjà le sourire triomphant de Mirajane. Pfff. Il ferait juste acte de présence, pour montrer au Papy qu'il faisait bien partie de Fairy Tail, et il s'éclipserait en vitesse.

* * *

><p>Postéééé ! Bon, avec une semaine de retard, certes, mais posté quand même ^^ Laissez votre avis 3 La suite dans 15 jours (normalement) !<p> 


	5. Chapitre IV (Partie 1) - Houle

**Titre** : Naufragés

**Chapitre** : Chapitre IV – Houle

**Auteur **: GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Levy et les autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ~

**Note de l'auteur **: …. Bon d'accord, j'ai un peu de retard. Mais il est là, c'est le plus important :D

Merci pour les reviews, et pour les encouragements mes amis, ainsi qu'Elowyn et Dark White Fang ! Note spéciale pour ElieLou : Tes messages m'aident vraiment à ne pas abandonner, merci beaucoup :)

**Dédicace **: Chapitre dédié à ma Lux, pour la remercier de me supporter ;) Au départ, je devais te dédier le suivant (tu sauras pourquoi) mais là j'ai envie que celui ci soit pour toi :) J'espère que tu va l'aimer !

* * *

><p>Chapitre IV (Partie 1 ) – Houle<p>

_La surface de mon esprit était parfaitement calme. Mais sous la surface, __**une houle**__ montait des profondeurs, un courant sous-marin qui agitait les eaux. Pendant des années, une épave avait reposé dans les grands fonds, un vaisseau rouillé chargé d'une cargaison d'ossements. Mais maintenant, il bougeait. Je l'avais dérangé, j'avais provoqué une turbulence qui faisait monter des nuages de sable du fond de la mer. Les grains tourbillonnaient follement dans l'eau sombre et __troublée._

Le Treizième Conte  
>[ Diane Setterfield ]<p>

Cinq heures. Cinq longues heures que Levy, accompagnée d'Erza et de Juvia, essayait toutes les robes de toutes les boutiques de cette ville. Ou plutôt cinq longues heure qu'Erza et Juvia l'obligeaient à essayer des robes. Parce que la bleuette n'était pas très enthousiaste. Les deux filles avaient trouvé leur tenue depuis longtemps, elles étaient toutes excitées à l'idée d'aller à cette fête. Mais Levy n'aimait pas vraiment les fêtes, et l'idée d'y aller avec Gajeel l'angoissait un peu. Elle savait que le Dragon d'Acier ne voulait pas y aller non plus. Erza les avait forcés tous les deux, et c'était loin d'être agréable. Pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa compagnie. Bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Elle s'était plusieurs fois surprise à guetter son arrivée, à s'ennuyer en son absence. Mais, pour être franche, elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il l'inviterait de lui-même, de son plein gré. Les protestations de Gajeel devant le coup de force d'Erza lui avaient fait un peu mal, inconsciemment. Il devait sans doute avoir mieux à faire que de lui tenir compagnie.

Agacée, elle rendit peut-être sa millième robe essayée à la vendeuse, prête à abandonner ses recherches, lorsqu'Erza lui en présenta une dernière. Dos nu, se nouant derrière la nuque, elle était vert bouteille, avec les motifs jaunes, blancs et bleus. Un beau nœud en tissu blanc était noué au dessus de la poitrine. Elle tombait droite, assez ample, au dessus du genou. Levy se décida pour celle-ci sans même l'essayer. Elle acheta dans la même boutique un foulard pour ses cheveux du même vert que la robe, ainsi que des sandales blanches avec des talons compensés en liège d'une dizaine de centimètres pour être un peu moins ridicule à côté de Gajeel. Un peu plus souriante, Levy suivit ses camarades jusqu'à Fairy Hill, la résidence universitaire réservée aux filles où Erza et Juvia avaient chacune un appartement. Elles se réunirent chez la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates pour se préparer à la soirée.

Gray était devant la porte de Gajeel depuis dix minutes. Ça faisait trois fois qu'il frappait, sans réponse. Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, Mirajane l'avait obligé à venir le chercher. Le brun soupira. En tendant l'oreille, il entendait derrière la porte le son caractéristique de la musique échappée d'un casque. Il soupira de lassitude et leva le poing pour taper une dernière fois. Mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Gajeel se tenait devant lui, torse nu, son casque pendu autour de son cou, l'air visiblement agacé.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fous derrière ma porte ?_ »

Gray soutint le regard glacial du Dragon d'Acier un instant, puis détailla sa tenue. Outre son torse nu, il portait un vieux pantalon débraillé, et ses cheveux semblaient avoir été oubliés depuis deux jours.

« _Tu te souviens que tu accompagnes Levy à la soirée de Fairy Tail ?_ »

Gajeel toisa longuement Gray, méprisant, mais celui que l'on surnommait parfois le Mage de glace pour son self-control à l'épreuve de tout (excepté de Natsu et de Lyon) ne se laissa pas intimider.

« _Et tu penses que j'ai besoin d'une baby-sitter, le Nudiste ?_ »

« _Non, je suis sûr qu'un gros dur comme toi peut s'en sortir comme un grand garçon. Mirajane veut seulement que je m'assure que tu ne poseras pas de lapin à Levy. Déjà que ce n'est pas facile pour elle d'être affublée d'un tel cavalier, pas besoin de lui rendre la soirée encore plus pénible._ »

Il y eut un instant de silence tendu, où le Dragon d'Acier rêva d'encastrer cet abruti prétentieux dans le mur. Mais il se ravisa en grognant, et s'écarta pour laisser entrer ce type, qu'il devait malgré tout considérer comme un camarade. De plus, il était un peu dans le même bateau que lui : forcé d'aller à cette soirée. Le regard de Gray parcourut le désordre ambiant, sans s'y attarder. Il repéra la guitare, soigneusement posée sur son pied, mais ne fit aucune remarque, bien conscient d'avoir probablement un peu dépassé les bornes à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Il devait sans doute s'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie et en un seul morceau. Il se débrouillait en arts martiaux, il pratiquait le free fight depuis des années, mais il préférait éviter de se battre inutilement, surtout s'il ne connaissait pas la force de son adversaire. Gray s'attarda un instant sur ce qui semblait être un devoir à rendre, annoté d'une écriture de fille. Sans doute Levy.

« _Je suis censé m'habiller comment ?_ »

La question de Gajeel le tira de sa contemplation évasive. Lui avait opté pour une simple chemise blanche (qu'il retirerait sans doute à plusieurs reprises dans la soirée), avec un jean noir, sur le côté duquel pendait une chaîne. Rien de très étudié par rapport à ce qu'il portait au quotidien, en somme. Le Mage de glace haussa les épaules.

« _Comme tu veux._ »

Gajeel opta sans conviction pour un marcel noir, une veste en jean sans manches, avec un pantalon beige et ses éternelles rangers noires.

« _Tu pars en camp militaire ?_ »

«_ Ta gueule._ »

Il brisa son peigne dans sa longue tignasse, râla et en attrapa un nouveau. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il estima que le résultat était globalement correct, il basarda le peigne victorieux dans un tiroir et sortit, suivit de Gray.

L'appartement d'Erza était dans le bâtiment voisin. Gajeel et Gray marchaient dans un silence pesant. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'étaient pas très bavards. Puis, ils n'avaient rien à se dire, ils ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas. Mais un sujet brûlait les lèvres du Dragon d'Acier. Il se demandait depuis des jours quel moment serait le bon pour l'aborder. Et, à l'instant, dans le silence des couloirs, il décida que le moment était venu.

« _Je vais être clair, le Nudiste._ »

Gray ralentit le pas, relevant les yeux vers Gajeel, légèrement intrigué. Quoi que, tout bien réfléchi, il devina à peu près ce que le Dragon d'Acier avait à lui dire.

« _Juvia, je l'aime bien. Elle est gentille, même si elle peut paraître tarée parfois. Elle est un peu plus qu'une camarade pour moi, t'as compris ? Alors si tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle, t'as au moins intérêt à lui dire clairement. Je préfère la voir pleurer quelques heures et passer à autre chose que de la voir espérer comme une idiote pendant des mois pour finalement se prendre un vent._ »

Le Mage de glace ne répondit pas, mais Gajeel su que le message était bien passé. Il se faisait sincèrement du soucis pour Juvia, comme elle s'en était fait pour lui, après Phantom Lord. La fille de la pluie avait tout fait pour l'aider, il devait lui rendre la pareille. Après tout, c'est ce que les amis font, non ? Il esquissa un sourire, qui s'effaça vite lorsqu'il aperçu la porte avec l'indication « Erza Scarlett ». Il vit, presque au ralenti, Gray frapper à la porte. Et Erza l'ouvrir, souriante, parée d'une robe de soirée bleue violacée, au tissu imprimé de roses rouges. Elle se retourna un instant pour appeler Juvia et Levy. La fille de la pluie se jeta immédiatement au bras de Gray. Elle portait une robe bustier blanche qui mettait ses atouts en valeur, nota silencieusement Gajeel. Il remarqua aussi l'expression gênée et fuyante sur le visage du Mage de glace.

Mais le Dragon d'Acier s'en détourna vite lorsque Levy fit à son tour son apparition, intimidée et les joues rougies. Elle arborait un léger sourire, un peu crispé, et n'osait pas le regarder. Gajeel la détailla lentement, avant de se pencher vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« _Tu es jolie, crevette_. »

La soirée se déroulait dans un immense bar, déjà bondé d'étudiants. Le petit groupe entra cependant sans peine, puisque tous s'écartaient, effrayés, en apercevant Erza qui ouvrait la marche d'un pas assuré. Ils s'installèrent au bar où Mirajane, plus souriante que jamais, leur offrit leur première consommation. Gajeel apprit alors que ce bar appartenait à sa famille et qu'elle y faisait le service le soir en compagnie de son frère Elfman et de sa sœur Lisanna. Un peu plus loin, il vit Gray en compagnie de Natsu et d'un... chat ? Sérieusement, cet abruti l'avait réellement fait ? Gray semblait être en train de lui crier qu'il était totalement irresponsable, sous le regard amusé de Lisanna. Dans le bar, les gens riaient, dansaient sur une musique pop à la mode, s'amusaient insouciamment. Et lui était là, à siroter distraitement son verre. La bleuette était assise sur le tabouret voisin et semblait aussi observer pensivement ses camarade. Une heure passa, sans que Gajeel et Levy ne s'adressent un mot, sous le regard accusateur de Mirajane. Le Dragon d'Acier reconnu enfin une musique, un morceau qu'il avait entendu quelques semaines plus tôt, par hasard. Il faut dire qu'il s'intéressait à peu de musiques récentes, il n'écoutait pas du tout la radio. Celle-ci, il l'avait entendue en se baladant dans la rue, chantée par un jeune qui ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Il en chantonna un refrain à son tour.

**When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close**

**It's dark inside**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide **

Levy l'écoutait, envoûtée par cette voix grave, et par les mots qu'elle prononçait. Ses démons. Elle souhaitait tellement le connaître plus. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à parler de son passé avec lui. Le morceau s'acheva et le rythme de la musique changea. Gajeel tendit l'oreille, perplexe. Une légère rougeur apparu sur les joues de Levy, qui murmura :

« _Un slow... _»

« _Hm, compte pas sur moi pour danser. _»

La bleuette reporta son attention sur son verre, un léger sourire amer au coin des lèvres. Évidemment. Même si elle l'avait secrètement espéré, Gajeel ne serait pas du genre à l'inviter à danser. La soirée allait sans doute être longue, très longue.

« _Hey, Levy, ça te dirait de danser avec moi ? _»

Elle releva la tête. C'était Jet, un de ses camarades, qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Et, avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, Droy, le meilleur ami de Jet, la coupa :

« _Non, avec moi ! _»

Jet attrapa son ami par le col, furieux.

«_ J'ai demandé avant ! _»

Avant que Levy ait pu en placer une, elle fut entraînée brusquement sur la piste. Elle leva les yeux vers un Gajeel aux joues légèrement rosies qui marmonna :

« _Puisque j'ai pas le choix..._ »

« _Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, Gajeel ! _»

Le ton de Levy était amusé. La réaction de Gajeel la faisait rire, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle se rapprocha juste un peu plus de lui. Le Dragon d'Acier, maladroit, mettait toute sa concentration en œuvre pour ne pas lui marcher sur le pied par inadvertance. D'un geste un peu retenu, il lui caressa les cheveux.

« _Tu sais crevette, je..._ »

« _Gajeel, Levy !_ »

Levy s'écarta brutalement, et Gajeel chercha d'où Gray venait de les appeler (et accessoirement de l'interrompre alors qu'il allait dire un truc important). Il le repéra, près du bar, faisant un signe de la main. Il semblait anxieux. Levy se précipita et le Dragon d'Acier la suivit. Le Mage de glace se tenait près de Juvia, qui était avachie sur le bar, visiblement endormie ou...

« _Attends, elle est ivre morte ?_ »

Gajeel prit le pouls de son amie, ouvrit l'un de ses yeux. Elle bougea, marmonna même quelque chose. Rassuré, il se tourna vers Gray, prêt à véritablement l'encastrer dans le mur cette fois, lorsqu'il se justifia d'une voix paniquée :

« _Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé, j'ai été clair avec elle et... Elle s'est vengée sur la vodka. J'étais parti, sinon je l'aurais empêchée. _»

Elfman se glissa dans la conversation.

«_ Un homme ne doit pas abandonner une femme dans la détresse ! _»

Il passa un savon à Gray, tandis que Mirajane cherchait à comprendre comme elle avait pu se procurer cette bouteille. Réponse : derrière le bar, quand Lisanna avait eu le dos tourné. Levy caressa les cheveux de Juvia, et se tourna vers Gajeel.

« _Il faut qu'on la ramène à son appartement, elle ne peut pas rester là. Je vais rester auprès d'elle cette nuit._ »

Gajeel approuva d'un signe de tête et prit Juvia sur son dos, avant de sortir du bar avec Levy, sous le regard coupable du Mage de glace qui alla se commander un verre d'alcool au bar. De la vodka. Il s'était installé à côté de Cana Alberona, une ivrogne notoire de Fairy Tail, fille de Gildartz. Une fille assez sympa, qui lui proposa de lui tirer les cartes. Il accepta, pour passer le temps.

Un peu plus loin, Lyon faisait du charme à Cherry, qui se montrait plutôt réceptive. Gray le regardait de temps en temps, derrière l'épaule de Cana, qu'il n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Lyon attira également Kinana sur ses genoux, et rit aux éclats avec les deux demoiselles. Le Mage de glace rumina dans son coin, tandis que l'alcool commençait (enfin) à faire de l'effet sur l'ivrogne de Fairy Tail qui partit faire un sale coup à Dieu sait qui avec Natsu. Le brun resta ainsi, seul, à regarder ce type draguer chaque fille célibataire de Fairy Tail. Type qui finit par se lever pour venir chercher des verres pour ces demoiselles, tandis que Gray en était à sa quatrième vodka.

« _Alors, tout seul ce soir, le soit disant Mage de glace ?_ »

Gray craqua et attrapa Lyon par le col. Autour d'eux, un cercle se forma immédiatement. L'habitude des bagarres entre ces deux là, sans doute. Erza s'approcha, prête à s'interposer.

« _Moi au moins je ne drague pas toutes les nanas de ce bar !_ »

« _Si tu faisais un peu plus attention à moi, je n'aurais pas besoin de les draguer pour que tu remarques ma présence, Gray Fullbuster !_ »

Sous l'effet de la surprise, le poing de Gray se décontracta. Il laissa filer le tissu entre ses doigts, tandis qu'un silence gêné s'installait autour d'eux.

« _Que... quoi ?_ »

Lyon soupira, désespéré par la lenteur d'esprit du Mage de glace. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa, histoire d'être plus clair. Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit ce geste, et même un sifflement enthousiaste de Natsu qui s'était interrompu dans sa blague destinée à Gildartz pour observer la scène.

« _Enfin ils s'assument ! Ce sont des hommes ! _»

« _Ahah, en effet Elfman._ »

Mirajane les regarda, attendrie. Elle se dit finalement que c'était mieux que Juvia ait quitté la fête avant ce moment. Elle l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Gildartz recracha brusquement le contenu de son verre et se mit à poursuivre Natsu dans le bar, tandis que Cana riait à en avoir des crampes au ventre. Lisanna sentit, par curiosité, le contenu du verre abandonné.

« _Beuurk, de l'huile de foie de morue ?_ »

* * *

><p>Ceci est la première partie du chapitre IV ! La seconde viendra après mes partiels, à la fin du mois :) En attendant, reviews please<p> 


	6. Chapitre IV (2) - Le chant des flots

**Titre** : Naufragés

**Chapitre** : Chapitre IV (Partie 2) – Le chant des flots

**Auteur **: GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Levy et les autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ~

**Note de l'auteur **: Comment m'excuser pour cette quasi année d'absence ? Je n'ai rien de très solide pour me justifier, si ce n'est que, pour diverses raisons, j'avais perdu la foi. La foi d'écrire, de coucher les mots sur papier (ou sur écran), la foi de partager un peu de moi avec vous, parce que c'est aussi ça « écrire ». Mais je n'ai jamais oublié. Et je suis bien décidée à achever cette fanfiction.

**Dédicace **: Je dédie cette deuxième partie à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée à reprendre avec leurs chaleureuses reviews 3

* * *

><p>Chapitre IV (Partie 2) – Le chant des flots<p>

« _Sur les _**flots**_, sur les grands chemins, nous poursuivons le bonheur. Mais il est ici, le bonheur._ »

Epîtres

[Horace]

Silence. Un véritable silence de plomb s'était installé entre les deux étudiants depuis leur départ de la soirée. Non en fait, depuis un peu avant ça. Depuis ce slow. Depuis leur étreinte hésitante. Depuis cette phrase de Gajeel qui était restée en suspens. Levy avait senti quelque chose vibrer dans sa voix. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ça auparavant, que ce soit venant de Gajeel, ou de n'importe qui d'autre. La bleuette brûlait de savoir ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire, mais en même temps, ces paroles perdues l'angoissaient car elle savait ce qu'elle voulait entendre, de tout son cœur, et elle redoutait tellement que ce ne soit pas cela. La jeune fille sentait que, plus les semaines, plus les jours passaient, plus elle était attachée à ce dragon aux écailles d'acier, mais au cœur tendre, elle le savait.

Gajeel aussi ressentait ce silence pesant. Ainsi que la bave de Juvia qui coulait sur son épaule. « _Quel boulet celle-là_ », pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire. Au moins, elle s'était abstenue de vomir. Le Dragon posa son regard rouge légèrement coupable sur Levy. Il ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être un bon cavalier, et la bleuette avait dû beaucoup s'ennuyer à cause de lui. Il savait qu'il aurait dû tenter de parler un peu avec elle – les œillades assassines de Mirajane lui avaient bien fait comprendre. En réalité, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu, c'était parce qu'il n'aurait pas su quoi dire. La conversation n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait l'intéresser, en dehors des livres, et dans ce domaine il ne pouvait que passer pour un parfait idiot. Il n'avait probablement lu qu'un ou deux livres dans sa vie, et encore. Levy, elle, aimait lire plus que tout, et elle savait aussi lire en lui. Elle avait perçu sa gêne, mais ne savait pas réellement l'interpréter.

« _Tu regrettes sans doute d'être sorti ce soir..._ »

«_ C'est surtout toi, non ? Je ne suis vraiment pas un bon cavalier._ »

Levy haussa les épaules. Son sourire était paisible. En fait, elle aimait sa compagnie, même s'ils parlaient très peu. Sa simple présence était agréable, elle lui permettait de se sentir bien.

« _On a quand même dansé et puis j'ai pu t'entendre chanter. Tu fais ça souvent ?_ »

«_ Je le faisais avant._ »

Le silence reprit ses droits. Le « avant » restait un sujet épineux que Levy craignait d'aborder. Elle avait peur qu'il le prenne mal, qu'il ne veuille pas lui en parler. Mais, d'un regard, il sembla l'encourager. Un peu plus confiante, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

« _Est-ce que tu regrettes ton ancienne vie ? Des choses qui te manquent ?_ »

Le Dragon d'acier la dévisagea longuement. Son ancienne vie ? En fait, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'oublier. Et Levy était probablement ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux depuis son enfance. Elle avait tout changé. Ça pouvait passer pour un extrait sorti tout droit d'un roman à l'eau-de-rose, mais Gajeel savait ce qu'il devait à la jeune femme. Lui, un gosse abandonné, un ancien membre de gang, jouer le parfait étudiant ? Lui-même n'y avait pas cru, dès le départ. Il avait eut envie d'abandonner à l'instant même où il avait passé la porte de cet amphithéâtre. Ce n'était pas son univers, il n'était pas à sa place. Mais elle avait été là. Elle avait été sa seule raison de s'accrocher, de revenir jour après jour. Elle l'avait encouragé, lui avait tendu la main. Elle, Makarov, Juvia, Fairy Tail, ils lui avaient offert une seconde chance.

Mais malgré cette chance, il arrivait parfois qu'il pense à son passé.

« _Hum... Y'avait un gamin, Raios. Je me suis un peu occupé de lui, je lui ai appris quelques trucs. Tu vois, il était tout petit et il admirait plus que tout Phantom Lord. C'était vraiment qu'un gosse. Il me rappelait... _»

«_ Il te rappelait toi quand tu es arrivé là-bas ?_ »

Encore une fois, elle lisait en lui.

« _Ouais. Il faisait tout ce que je lui disais. J'étais pas le genre de gars qu'on doit admirer, mais lui il me regardait comme si j'étais son grand frère, même si je le terrorisais en vérité. C'était un chouette gosse, un peu bizarre des fois mais il méritait vraiment un meilleur modèle. _»

Levy ne pouvait être qu'attendrie par son ton quasi paternel, lorsque Gajeel évoquait ce Raios. Elle essayait de s'imaginer le Dragon d'acier pouponnant un môme, et cette vision lui donnait envie de rire. Mais le ton de la conversation était à la mélancolie.

«_ Qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ? _»

«_ Il a rejoint un autre gang._ »

La bleuette sentait le poids des remords dans cette phrase. Elle devinait le genre de reproches que Gajeel devait s'asséner. Il devait se dire que c'était de sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas su le protéger comme il fallait, qu'il aurait dû l'emmener avec lui, que le gamin était en danger à cause de lui. Elle posa une main apaisante sur son bras, en silence. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien, et qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour Raios. Qu'il ne devait pas abandonner.

Gajeel était soulagé. Il n'avait jamais évoqué son passé parce qu'il redoutait de lui faire peur, de la faire fuir. Il ne voulait pas perdre ces moments. Mais elle semblait l'accepter, l'accueillir avec son passé sans peur ni pitié. Il poursuivit.

« _Tu vois ce gang, je l'ai rejoint parce que j'ai pas eu le choix. Pas d'entraide, pas de solidarité. C'était ''marche ou crève''. Une tanière de loups, remplie de criminels avec des rivières de sang sur les mains. Pas les mecs les plus recommandables tu vois mais... C'était la seule ''famille'' que j'avais._ »

« _Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ »

La voix de Levy restait tendre et douce, même si les mots qu'elle entendait étaient horrible. Elle avait des frisson dans le dos, lorsqu'elle imaginait Juvia et Gajeel au milieu de tels monstres.

«_ Un autre gang nous cherchait la merde, alors José, le chef de Phantom Lord, il m'a demandé d'aller les provoquer un peu. Ça a marché, ils nous ont attaqué mais on était sûrs de nous. Beaucoup trop. Ils étaient trop forts, on se faisait écraser alors les mecs de Phantom se sont vite barrés. Moi j'étais blessé, et ils m'ont laissé là pour sauver leurs fesses. Si les flics n'étaient pas arrivés, je serais sans doute mort. _»

« _Chez Fairy Tail, on n'abandonne pas les gens comme ça. Si tu avais des problèmes, je viendrais t'aider !_ »

La détermination dans sa voix était touchante. Ses yeux brillaient d'une grande force, comme le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son affirmation un peu naïve.

«_ Gihi, et tu ferais quoi, crevette ? Tu taperais mes ennemis avec un bouquin ? _»

« _Ne sous-estime jamais la puissance d'un volume d'encyclopédie ! Et puis je ne serais pas seule. Tout Fairy Tail sera avec moi._ »

« _Ah ? Je doute que Salamander se précipite pour m'aider._ »

«_ Détrompe toi, Gajeel. Natsu est le premier à venir dès qu'un de ses camarades à un problème. Lui aussi, il est orphelin, comme toi. Il n'a que Fairy Tail._ »

En effet, Makarov lui avait parlé de ça. Et il n'était pas le seul. Un certain nombre de gamins de Fairy Tail étaient des paumés, des repêchés de justesse. Le vieux avait un cœur immense. A croire que ce n'était pas génétique. Juvia agrémenta ses réflexions d'un grognement et d'un nouveau filet de bave, histoire de rappeler qu'elle était toujours là et bien vivante.

«_ Et Blondie dans tout ça ? Lui aussi, il est de Fairy Tail, non ? _»

Levy s'attendait à la question. Malgré tout, elle prit son temps pour répondre. Ils tournèrent à gauche. Ils pouvaient désormais apercevoir Fairy Hill au loin, éclairée par la lune et les réverbères. Quasiment toutes les fenêtres étaient plongées dans l'obscurité. Tout le monde était à la fête.

«_ Luxus... Il n'était pas comme ça avant. D'accord, il n'était pas super intégré, mais c'était un gars bien. Il a changé subitement il y a un peu plus d'un an, et il a entraîné les __Raijinshū avec lui. Personne ne sait pourquoi. _»

«_ Et toi, qu'est ce que tu viens faire là dedans ? _»

«_ Il sort avec Lucy. C'est la petite blonde, tu l'as sans doute déjà aperçue. Au lycée, c'était ma meilleure amie, on était tout le temps ensemble. C'était une passionnée des livres, elle aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Luxus a décidé de lui faire du mal. Il sait qu'elle est très amoureuse, et lui il passe son temps à la tromper, parfois juste sous son nez, il lui parle mal, la considère comme un objet... Je lui conseillais de le quitter, mais elle refusait. Elle s'est éloignée de moi. Et comme ce qu'il faisait déjà ne lui suffisait pas, il a commencé à s'en prendre à moi, à vouloir … coucher avec moi. En veillant à ce qu'elle l'apprenne, bien sûr. _»

Le visage de Gajeel s'obscurcit. Il serra les poings, et la bleuette vit sa mâchoire se contracter sous la colère. Paniquée, elle comprit qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit. Mais il était trop tard.

«_ J'ai envie de l'éclater._ »

«_ Non ! Non, Gajeel, s'il te plait... _» Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le fit s'arrêter. Levy savait qu'elle devait le convaincre de rester loin de tout ça, pour qu'il ne risque pas de perdre sa place. Ou pire. « _Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je reste à distance de Natsu et des autres. Je les adore, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient impliqués. Ils sont forts, mais pas assez pour faire le poids contre Luxus et les Raijinshū... _»

Mais il se dégagea de son emprise, ballottant au passage une Juvia qui heureusement n'était pas sujette au mal de mer.

«_ Rien à foutre. Si ce con s'approche encore, je lui fais bouffer ses trois clebs. _»

«_ S'il te plaît, Gajeel... Depuis que tu es là, il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Il a peut-être compris que c'était un comportement stupide. Il peut encore redevenir le Luxus qu'il était avant. J'y crois, tout le monde y croit._ »

«_ C'est pas un conte de fées._ »

Mais il se laissa convaincre par son ton suppliant, son regard déterminé. Par sa main qu'elle posa sur sa joue.

« _S'il te plaît. _»

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et continua son chemin. Grâce aux clés récupérées dans le sac de Juvia, Levy pu ouvrir la porte de la résidence, puis celle du studio de la jeune femme. Gajeel laissa tomber sans ménagement son amie sur son lit, qui marmonna quelque chose avant de sombrer à nouveau. Il constata d'un coup d'œil effaré que la pièce était véritablement un temple dédié à Gray, avec des broderies, des photos et des dessins de lui absolument partout. Il avait même une peluche à son effigie sur le lit de la Fille de la pluie. Flippant.

La bleuette s'amusa un instant de cette vision, puis se dirigea vers la porte pour raccompagner le Dragon d'acier à la sortie. Le jeune homme s'attarda un peu dans l'encadrement, cependant. Gray n'était plus là (le vrai Gray, évidemment, pas un de ses multiples portraits) pour l'interrompre. Mais désormais c'était sa fierté qu'il le freinait. Jouer les Roméo Montaigu et se lancer dans le lyrisme, jurer sur la lune et tout ça, très peu pour lui. La jeune femme osait à peine le regarder, à la fois curieuse et gênée. Du geste le plus délicat dont il était capable, il lui releva le menton et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il partit sans un mot, plantant là une Levy couleur coquelicot au cerveau momentanément indisponible et au rythme cardiaque totalement hors de contrôle. Au bout d'une minute – ou d'un quart d'heure, elle ne savait pas trop – elle reprit ses esprit et referma la porte.

Peu après, quelqu'un frappa, alors qu'elle allait se coucher aux côtés de Juvia. Intriguée, elle se leva. Gajeel avait peut-être oublié quelque chose ? Les joues en feu, elle ouvrit la porte. Mais ce n'était pas Gajeel. Et elle n'eut pas le temps de crier.

* * *

><p>A vous de me dire si ça valait la peine que je continue ^^<p> 


	7. Chapitre V - Coup de vent

**Titre :** Naufragés

**Chapitre :** Chapitre V – Coup de vent

**Auteur :** GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Levy et les autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ~

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est très sincèrement émue que je voudrais vous remercier, mes lecteurs adorés, surtout ceux qui me laissent des reviews pleines d'encouragements :') Quand je vois sur mes stats que vous êtes toujours là, et toujours plus nombreux, ça me fait chaud au cœur. J'aimerais que cette fanfiction ne se termine jamais pour continuer à voir ça :) Normalement, il reste 3 chapitres (voire 4) avant la fin.

Je sors en effet de mes partiels de licence 3 et de mes inscriptions en master, c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu tardé ! Ça, associé à une projet de blog littéraire pour septembre, j'étais débordée. Toutes mes excuses :)

Naelya : En effet, c'est un monde sans magie ! « Mage de glace » est un surnom.

**Dédicace :** Je dédie ce chapitre à Dark White Fang, CarotteYaoi, Nodoka997, Jylle, Wow, Didie, Naelya, Lise, Loupa4, Shinrie, Camila19, qui ont laissé des reviews sur mon dernier chapitre ! :) A vous qui arrivez à me motiver :D

* * *

><p>Chapitre V – Coup de vent<p>

_Qui sème le__** vent**__ récolte la tempête._

[ Osée 8 : 7 ]

A peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'un conn…. hum, qu'une personne tambourina la porte comme un forcené. Gajeel grogna et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller, mais ce sombre emmerdeur semblait bien décidé à réveiller toute la résidence. Le brun balança son oreiller à travers la pièce – geste tout bonnement inutile – et se leva, bien décidé à aller refaire le portrait de l'empêcheur de tourner en rond/de dormir en paix. Mais, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte (en réalité il l'arracha presque, dans sa colère), Gray se tenait là, le souffle erratique. Son expression n'était pas si différente de d'habitude, son visage un peu pâle peut-être. Mais, dans ses yeux, le Dragon d'acier saisit une brève lueur de panique. De peur. Gray était quelqu'un de calme, de raisonné, même lui avait pu le remarquer. S'il en venait à avoir peur, cela signifiait qu'une chose particulièrement grave était arrivée. Et pour qu'il vienne le chercher lui …

«_ Levy ? Juvia ?! _»

Gray ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et l'entraîna à sa suite, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, manquant même de chuter dans l'escalier.

Malgré l'heure, des dizaines de personnes étaient réunies autour du grand chêne de Fairy Tail. Gajeel et Gray se frayèrent un chemin sans ménagement. Le Dragon se figea à quelques mètres de l'arbre, le sang glacé dans ses veines. Levy et Juvia étaient crucifiées au tronc. Littéralement. Apparemment inconscientes (du moins il l'espérait), elles portaient des marques de coups, et leurs vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits. Sur le ventre de Levy, quelqu'un avait tracé au marqueur noir un signe qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

« _Phantom … ?_ »

Des représailles ? Une menace ? Il savait que certains des anciens membres n'avaient pas été arrêtés. Était-ce pour le dissuader d'aller témoigner contre le gang ? Figé de stupeur, il vit Luxus s'avancer vers le tronc, tandis que deux pompiers décrochaient les filles.

«_ J'avais bien dit au vieux d'arrêter de ramasser les chiens galeux dans le caniveau. On voit bien ce que ça donne. _»

Gajeel se contenta de le regarder, sans répondre. Il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux, mais aussi du doute et de la culpabilité. Et s'il avait vraiment causé ça ? Et si Levy et Juvia étaient blessées à cause de lui ?

« _Ramasser des criminels pour tenter d'en faire des gens bien, leur donner une seconde chance, admirable projet pas vrai ? Dommage que d'autres, bien plus méritants, en pâtissent. Regardez cette adorable petite Levy. Ravissante, intelligente, travailleuse, major de promo et prête à tout pour ses camarades. Crucifiée à un arbre, les lauriers de la bonté ? _»

Pendant qu'il parlait, Juvia était installée sur un brancard. Elle non plus, elle n'avait pas mérité ça. Elle avait quitté Phantom Lord avant le Dragon d'acier. Elle n'était pas un modèle de vertu, mais elle était honnête et gentille. La Fille de la pluie avait trouvé le bonheur et la paix à Fairy Tail. Sa rédemption était des plus sincères.

Luxus s'avança jusqu'à lui. Dans ses yeux dorés, Gajeel pouvait voir la rage, et une once de sadisme. Le plaisir de voir souffrir, et de semer le chaos. Les secours se mirent en route. Mirajane était partie avec eux. Luxus se rapprocha encore.

« _Cette petite semblait beaucoup t'apprécier. Alors, Gajeel ? Tu es fier de ce... _»

«_ La ferme, Luxus ! _»

La voix de Natsu s'était élevée, forte, cinglante dans ce silence.

«_ Il n'y est pour rien, arrête ça tout de suite !_ »

Désormais c'était Erza, qui venait d'arriver, ses talons à la main. Accompagné d'un homme que Gajeel n'avait jamais vu, un drôle de type avec un tatouage sur le visage et des cheveux bleus. Gray s'avança à son tour (sans sa chemise), venant visiblement au soutien, mais en silence. Erza continua.

«_ Il est évident qu'il ne l'a pas voulu ! Cette agression est monstrueuse, mais au lieu de s'en prendre à Gajeel, il faut trouver le vrai coupable. _»

«_ S'il n'avait pas été là, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Pourquoi tu prends sa défense, Erza ?_ »

« _C'est un camarade, c'est tout. Il fait partie de Fairy Tail ! _» Natsu s'était avancé, bouillant de colère. «_ Il a protégé Levy ! Contre toi ! _»

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva. Luxus avait perdu cette manche, il voulait bien l'admettre. Il avait réussi, dans un sens. Il avait semé la terrible graine du doute dans l'esprit des élèves de Fairy Tail, du moins ceux dont la conviction était la plus fragile. Erza, Natsu et Gray ne céderaient pas si facilement. Mais d'autres se regardaient déjà, se questionnaient en silence. Peut-être que le vieux avait tort. Satisfait, Luxus quitta la scène, suivit des Raijinshu, tandis que son grand-père s'approchait.

« _Gajeel, viens avec moi._ »

Le brun sortit enfin de sa stupeur pour suivre le vieil homme. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital de Magnolia, à l'extérieur de la chambre des filles. Le Dragon d'acier faisait les cent pas, tandis que Makarov restait assis, en silence, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés. La tension était palpable. Enfin, au bout de 20 minutes, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Une femme d'un certain âge en sortit. Elle avait l'air grave et assez peu agréable.

« _Ces petites ont reçu de nombreux coups, mais ça ira pour elles. Il n'y a pas de lésions internes, et le crucifiement n'a heureusement pas duré assez longtemps pour causer l'asphyxie. On a évité le pire._ »

Gajeel s'accorda enfin une respiration soulagée. Makarov restait prudent, quant à lui.

« _Rien d'autre ? Pas de …. ? _»

Le médecin regarda le Dragon d'acier, comme si elle hésitait à répondre devant lui. Finalement, elle céda.

« _Pas de trace d'abus sexuels. Les vêtements arrachés suggèrent seulement qu'elles se sont défendues. Levy s'est brisé la main de cette façon, sans doute. _»

Le boule dans le ventre de Gajeel se fit plus douloureuse. La bleuette avait dû être terrifiée, et il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. L'inquiétude laissa place à la rage. Contre l'agresseur, et contre lui-même.

« _Autre chose, Juvia avait un très fort taux d'alcool dans le sang._ »

Makarov justifia ça en parlant de le fête de Fairy Tail, mais le brun n'écoutait déjà plus. Il pouvait presque voir la scène. Levy se débattant de toutes ses forces, submergée par la terreur. Juvia, tentant vainement de faire quelque chose, engourdie par l'alcool. En fait,il devait y avoir plusieurs agresseurs. Au moins deux. Impossible en étant seul d'enlever deux filles, de les battre jusqu'à l'inconscience et de les crucifier, même si l'une d'elle est très affaiblie.

« _Gajeel ? Gajeel, tu m'entends ?_ » le brun posa son regard sur Makarov «_ Tu veux voir Levy un instant ? Elle est réveillée. C'est contre le règlement mais..._ »

Le Dragon d'acier n'attendit pas le fin de la phrase, et ne le remercia pas. Il entra dans la chambre. Il resta un instant près de la porte. Levy et Juvia étaient chacune dans un lit, perfusées, reliées a des moniteurs. Couvertes de pansements, pâles comme la mort. Mais Levy souriait. Elle lui souriait. Lentement, Gajeel vint s'installer dans le fauteuil, a côté de son lit.

« _T'as mal ? _»

Question éminemment stupide. La jeune femme en rigola.

« _C'est supportable. Ma main me lance un peu mais tu aurais dû voir l'autre, ce que je lui ai mis !_ »

«_ Qui c'était ?_ »

Le regard de Levy se voila. Les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux, et terriblement flous. Elle essayait, mais aucun visage ne lui revenait.

«_ Je n'en sais rien... _»

« _C'était Phantom, tu avais la marque sur le ventre. Je … suis désolé Levy. C'est de ma faute. C'est mon ancien gang._ »

«_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. _»

«_ Je n'étais pas là pour te défendre. _»

Levy posa tendrement la main sur son bras. Son regard était très doux, son sourire discret mais assuré.

« _Tu l'as dit toi même, non ? Tu ne peux pas toujours être là, tu n'es pas mon bouclier. » _Elle fit une pause pour respirer, son souffle restait faible._ « Tu es sincère, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi._ »

Gajeel ne répondit pas. On lui signala qu'il devait sortir pour la laisser se reposer. Il rejoignit Makarov dans le couloir. Dans ses prunelles rouges, le vieil homme pouvait voir de la résolution, de la rage. Une profonde envie de violence.

«_ Je sais qui a fait ça, papy. Trois Phantom courent toujours. Il faut qu'ils paient pour ça._ »

« _Tu veux aller en prison, c'est ce que tu veux ? Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu fais ça. _»

«_ Alors quoi ?! Je laisse pisser ? Alors que je sais qui sont ces pourritures ? Pas des enfants de choeur !_ »

« _Toi non plus. _»

Un silence s'installa un instant entre les deux hommes. Gajeel sembla retrouver un sang-froid relatif.

« _J'ai changé._ »

« _Montre-le, dans ce cas. Il faut être plus intelligent qu'eux. Fais moi confiance, Gajeel. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier qu'on a fait du mal à mes enfants. Je ne laisserai pas passer ça comme ça. Mais il faut rester du côté de la loi. Tu t'en veux pour Levy et Juvia. Tu veux te racheter, c'est bien ça ? Dans ce cas, j'ai une idée. C'est risqué, mais je ne pense pas que ça te fasse peur. _»

Le Dragon d'acier observa le vieillard, interrogateur mais résolu.


	8. Chapitre VI - Vagues

**Titre :** Naufragés

**Chapitre :** Chapitre VI – Vague

**Auteur :** GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Levy et les autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ~

**Note de l'auteur :** Aaaah, je ne sais même plus quoi vous dire, mes lecteurs. Je ne peux que vous remercier encore :) Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de cette fanfiction !

**Dédicace :** A Ninissa, pour ta patience et pour nos échanges littéraires :)

« _Sous __**les vagues**__, la mer est dressée, on dirait qu'elle est au ciel, qu'elle touche et arrose les nuages qui couvrent tout._ »

Métamorphoses

[ Ovide ]

* * *

><p>Il avait dû secouer quelques connaissances pour trouver cet endroit. Étrangement, ils avaient tous fini par se montrer extrêmement coopératifs. Et maintenant, il se trouvait devant ce hangar, en apparence abandonné, déterminé à faire tomber le reste de Phantom Lord. Pour tourner la page, pour venger Juvia. Pour venger Levy. Le hangar sombre sentait le moisi et le métal rouillé. L'air s'engouffrait par les vitres brisées. Gajeel s'avança, sans aucune discrétion, le bruit de ses rangers sur le béton brut se répercutant sur les murs. Autour de lui, des machines obsolètes, du matériel hors service, un peu de mobilier. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers la droite et passa devant des caisses de bois qui détonnaient avec le décor. Récentes, en bon état, et déposées là depuis peu. Il savait ce qu'elles contenaient, et décida de ne pas s'y attarder. À quelques mètres devant lui, debout autour d'une table, se tenaient trois silhouettes bien trop familières. Totomaru, Sol et Aria. Trois des Element 4, les anciens piliers de Phantom. Juvia avait été le quatrième élément.<p>

« _Tiens, Gajeel ! Tu as eu notre petit cadeau ? _»

Totomaru. Gajeel n'avait jamais pu supporter ce type, son air insolent et désinvolte. Sentiment sans doute réciproque. Le Dragon d'acier eu du mal à contenir sa rage, en faisant immédiatement le lien entre le « cadeau » et l'agression. Mais il fit de son mieux pour réprimer sa haine, son dégoût et son envie de violence. Garder un visage de marbre.

«_ Tu parles des filles ? _»

Il réussit a prononcer cette phrase avec détachement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose sans le moindre intérêt. Un vague commentaire sur la météo ou un truc de ce genre. En réalité, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. De son côté, Totomaru ne put cacher sa déception. Il espérait sans doute arracher plus d'émotions à son ancien camarade. Peut-être tester sa sincérité. Mais celui-ci resta impassible, blindé sous sa carapace d'acier.

«_ Je suis déçu... Bon, Juvia était une traîtresse mais... on crucifie ta copine et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? _»

Sa copine. Doucement, là. Bon, il n'aurait rien contre, mais il avait juste embrassé Levy, elle n'était pas vraiment sa copine. Si ? En fait, il n'en savait rien. Pour l'instant, il devait garder sa constance. Il mima, de manière assez convaincante, une expression de mépris.

« _Ma copine ? Depuis quand c'est mon genre, d'avoir une nana ? _»

Totomaru rit à sa réponse. Il était convaincu de sa sincérité. Mais visiblement pas les deux autres. Aria s'avança. C'était le leader. Celui que Gajeel « appréciait » le plus. Il respectait son charisme, son autorité sur les autres. Même sur lui, parfois. Mais il lui arrivait d'être un peu...

«_ Tristesse !_ »

Bizarre. Aria ordonna à Totomaru de le fouiller. Gajeel râla un peu, pour la forme, et finit par se laisser faire. Satisfaits, Aria et Sol semblèrent plus détendus. Le Dragon décida d'enchaîner.

«_ Je vois que Phantom reprend du service. C'est pas trop tôt, j'en avais marre de faire l'étudiant modèle à la con._ »

« _Non, non, non ! Par ces trois 'non' je corrige ton erreur, Phantom Lord n'a jamais arrêté ses affaires._ »

Monsieur Sol. Un gars extrêmement louche et fourbe, aux airs d'aristocrate français, mais une coupe de punk. Ce gars aime torturer psychologiquement. Appuyer sur le point faible. Gajeel aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir s'il s'en était pris à Levy. Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle avait préféré le rassurer, lui dire que ça allait. Il valait mieux finalement. Ça lui évitait sans doute bien des envies de meurtre. Totomaru reprit la parole.

«_ On avait besoin d'argent pour se remettre sur pied. J'ai contacté Sabertooth pour leur vendre deux trois caisses qu'on avait caché, par précaution. Et devine qui j'ai vu là bas ? Ton ancien protégé, Raios. _»

Gajeel cilla. Raios avait finalement rejoint Sabertooth. Ces gars là ne valaient pas mieux que Phatom. Et il était encore si jeune... Un adolescent. Le Dragon d'acier se promit d'aller le chercher au plus tôt. De le sortir de là, de gré ou de force, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. De lui donner la chance qu'il avait eu, grâce à Makarov.

« _Il se fait appeler Rogue maintenant. _»

« _Je m'en fous de ce gamin. _»

Il avait de l'affection pour lui, en vérité. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il devait mentir.

« _En tout cas, c'est reparti. On va reprendre le contrôle de l'ouest de Magnolia. On a déjà commencé tranquillement avec de la drogue. Deux-trois gars qu'on a recruté. Il reste aussi ces quatre caisses là, tu as vu ? On en garde trois et on va revendre la dernière. Les armes ne se vendent plus aussi bien qu'avant mais bon. Et, quand on sera plus nombreux, on brisera l'emprise de Sabertooth, et celle de Fairy Tail. On aura le contrôle de la ville. _»

Totomaru. Une grande gueule. Un peu comme Natsu. Et c'est ce petit monologue qui signa la fin de Phantom Lord. Dans un boucan infernal de cris et de bottes, les troupes de l'anti-gang envahirent le hangar. Heureusement, Totomaru n'avait pas songer à tripoter sa tignasse. L'avantage d'avoir une chevelure si impressionnante. Si on lui avait dit qu'il cacherait un micro dedans...

Une page était enfin tournée. Il pouvait finalement souffler. Il entendait Totomaru lui hurler des insultes. Mais il s'en fichait. Il se fit féliciter, remercier, mais il se fichait de ces politesses. Makarov l'avait bien compris. Il le raccompagna à l'hôpital. Après deux jours, Levy pouvait enfin sortir. Le brun entra dans la chambre en silence. Juvia était déjà partie, visiblement. La bleuette avait fini son sac. Elle se retourna, et sursauta en le voyant. Mais la surprise passa vite, et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux, respira son parfum. A ce moment Gajeel su qu'il ne regretterait jamais ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle finit par le lâcher et fit une moue réprobatrice.

«_ Mirajane m'a tout expliqué. Tu t'en vas risquer ta vie sans rien me dire !_ »

«_ Gihi, la Crevette s'est inquiétée pour moi ?_ »

Levy rougit. Gajeel se pencha pour l'embrasser. Et le petit rat de bibliothèque se laissa faire. Mais elle interrompit ce moment au bout de quelques secondes. Le Dragon d'acier la vit hésiter. Elle retourna vers son sac pour le remettre en ordre. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle voulait simplement échapper à quelque chose. Il se rapprocha, mais pas trop.

« _Hey, qu'est ce que t'as ? _»

Elle s'interrompit. Après un court silence, elle s'éclaircit la voix.

«_ J'ai discuté un peu avec Juvia. Je lui ai demandé comment étaient tes copines, avant. Elle m'a dit... que tu n'en avais pas eu. Juste des coups, comme ça. Elle m'a bien dit que tu étais différent avec moi, mais …. Je ne veux pas être une conquête que tu jetteras dans trois jours._ »

Gajeel en resta sans voix un instant. Il n'y avait même pas pensé une seconde. Et Juvia n'aurait pas pu la fermer ? Sérieux... Le Dragon d'acier s'assit sur le lit et prit la main de la bleuette. Il se sentait terriblement con. Comment on rassure une fille ? Il n'avait jamais fait ça.

« _Bon, je suis pas un ange, d'accord. Je me suis conduit comme un connard, j'étais comme Blondie avec les nanas. Mais Fairy Tail m'a changé. Tu m'as fait changer, Crevette._ »

Levy ne demandait qu'à y croire. Elle était amoureuse, pour la première fois. Mais si ce n'était que des belles paroles ?

« _Levy, t'es chiante. Je suis pas un de ces Roméo à la con qui fait des poèmes et tout. Mais écoute bien, je vais pas répéter._ » Il fit une légère pause, aussi à l'aise qu'un claustrophobe dans un ascenseur en panne. « _Tu veux être ma copine ? _»

Bon, ce n'était pas le sommet du romantisme. Mais Levy reconnu l'effort. Elle put lire la sincérité dans son regard. Cette fois ce fut elle qui l'embrassa.


	9. Chapitre VII - Brisure

Titre : Naufragés

Chapitre : Chapitre I - Aquilon

Auteur : GreenLuciole

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Levy et les autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ~

Note de l'auteur : Avant-dernier chapitre ! Merci à vous tous, encore une fois.

Dédicace : ça va paraître prétentieux (ça l'est, sans doute), mais je dédie ce chapitre à Harper Lee, parce que son roman « Va et poste une sentinelle » vient de changer ma vie.

« _Les vents chassent en vain les chagrins de l'azur_  
><em>Tes yeux plus clairs que lui lorsqu'une larme y luit<em>  
><em>Tes yeux rendent jaloux le ciel d'après la pluie<em>  
><em>Le verre n'est jamais si bleu qu'à sa <strong>brisure<strong>_ »

[Louis Aragon – Les Yeux d'Elsa]

* * *

><p>Levy se réveilla brutalement, hurlant à pleins poumons. Puis sa voix s'éteignit lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Son souffle se calma peu à peu. Autour d'elle, le silence paisible de sa chambre. Dans la pénombre, elle trouva du réconfort en constatant que tous ses objets familiers l'entouraient. Ses trois bibliothèques débordantes de livres, son vieux fauteuil où elle aimait se lover pour lire, son bureau… Elle se rallongea, une main posée sur sa poitrine, l'autre était encore piégée dans un plâtre. Elle avait essayé de faire la forte, d'être comme Elsa. Marcher la tête haute, ne pas pleurer, aller de l'avant. Seulement voilà, ça faisait une semaine, ses souvenirs de l'agression revenaient, se faisaient moins flous. Et avec les souvenirs la peur revenait et le déni n'était plus possible. Le visage de ses agresseurs la hantait. Les membres de Phantom étaient en prison désormais, elle ne craignait plus rien. Mais l'un de ces visages demeurait. Elle le croisait tous les jours et ne pouvait que baisser les yeux, tremblant comme une feuille, en espérant que personne ne le remarquerait, surtout pas Gajeel. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire, pour les protéger, son groupe d'amis s'était resserré autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus jamais seule. La bleuette se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Derrière une imposant muraille d'arbres, le dernier étage et le toit d'un immense manoir. Le seul de la ville à être plus grand que celui de sa famille.<p>

Les Heartfilia. La famille de Lucy. Enfants, elles jouaient ensemble pour palier à la solitude d'être filles uniques. Elles avaient un lien : la littérature. Une passion commune qui les unissait. Et quand Lucy s'était mise à écrire, rêvant de devenir écrivain, Levy avait été son plus grand soutien et sa première lectrice. Elles étaient les meilleures amies que l'on pouvait s'imaginer. Elles avaient toutes les deux renoncé à des établissements secondaires prestigieux pour rester avec leurs amis du primaire. Cette bande qui avait su rester unie jusqu'à Fairy Tail. Mais Lucy avait changé, à cause d'un amour dévorant, dangereux et malheureux. La souffrance et la colère avait détruit cette amitié si belle. Est-ce que Lucy savait ? Savait-elle que c'était le visage de son amour que Levy voyait dans ses cauchemars ?

[**Flashback**]

Les coups avaient finalement cessé de pleuvoir. Ses agresseurs avaient pris la fuite, en riant. Ils avaient parlé d'un message pour Gajeel et pour Makarov. Levy grimaçait, crispée par la douleur. Son corps tout entier la faisait souffrir. Elle réussit cependant à relever la tête. Juvia juste a côté d'elle, elle avait perdu connaissance. Elles étaient crucifiées au grand chêne de Magnolia, les poignets enserrés dans des attaches d'acier. Tout le poids de son corps reposait sur ses bras frêles. La douleur était véritablement insoutenable, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était brisé la main en essayant de se défendre. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Elle avait lu à ce sujet, elle savait de quoi mourraient les crucifiés : l'asphyxie. Et, aux alentours, aucun secours à espérer. Il était tard, la place était déserte. Sa conscience commençait à l'abandonner, elle devait lutter de toute sa volonté pour garder les yeux ouverts. Mais, alors qu'elle se sentait partir, elle entendit une voix. Levy crut l'avoir rêvée, mais une deuxième parvint à son oreille.

« **A l'aide !** »

Ce cri, c'était toute la force qui lui restait. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, Luxus et les Raijinshū entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

« **Merde ! Il faut les décrocher !** »

Freed. Levy sentit un profond soulagement glisser dans ses veines. Tout serait bientôt terminé.

« **NON ! Pas tout de suite ! On ne va pas laisser passer une si belle occasion….** »

« **Mais Luxus…** »

Le petit fils de Makarov fit taire Evergreen d'un geste. Levy fut submergée par le désespoir, une larme roula sur sa joue. Le regard mauvais de Luxus laissait deviner qu'il ne lui viendrait pas en aide. Elle se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience.

«** Qui donne les ordres ici ? Freed, tu vas avertir les autres, au bar de Mira. Toi, Ever, tu appelles les secours. Mais, avant ça, l'un de vous aurait un feutre noir ?** »

[**Fin du flashback**]

Un frisson parcourut son dos. Luxus s'était servi d'elle pour atteindre Gajeel. Il avait compris que ça retomberait sur lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sur son grand-père aussi, qui verrait ses décisions remises en cause. Que faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en sortir. Mais qui pouvait-elle prévenir ? Makarov souffrirait énormément s'il apprenait une chose pareille. Gajeel pourrait avoir une réaction violente et dangereuse. Lucy n'était plus dans son camp depuis bien longtemps. Erza… oui, Erza. Elle saurait réfléchir et prendre la décision la plus appropriée. Oubliant l'heure particulièrement matinale, elle composa le numéro de son amie. Et, à sa grande surprise, celle-ci décrocha.

« **Levy ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es en danger ?** »

«** Euh… Non Erza je… désolée de te déranger, mais j'ai quelque chose à te raconter…** »

Le soleil se levait quand elle raccrocha. Elle ignorait ce qu'avait prévu Erza, mais son amie avait été très claire avec elle : Makarov finirait par l'apprendre, Gajeel aussi. Essayer de le cacher revenait à se taire. Et c'était hors de question pour la flamboyante Titania. Erza l'attendait devant Fairy Tail, là où le chauffeur des McGarden déposait Levy tous les matins. Elle avait estimé, au vu de cette révélation, qu'il était beaucoup trop dangereux de laisser la bleuette ne serait-ce que respirer sans une surveillance rapprochée. Luxus pourrait vouloir la menacer pour la faire taire. Gray et Natsu rappliquèrent en courant.

«** Erza c'était quoi ce message ?** »

Gajeel arriva également, l'air mauvais.

« **Comment ça, Blondie a fait un truc dégueulasse avec Levy ?** »

Dit comme ça, ça pouvait porter à confusion. Poussée par Erza, Levy raconta son histoire. Inutile de dire que le rageomètre explosa, et Gray dû retenir Natsu par le sarouel pour l'empêcher d'aller régler ses comptes sur le champ. Gajeel partageait évidemment ce sentiment. Mais il éprouvait aussi une sensation étrange. Un sentiment d'être trahi. Pourquoi Levy s'était elle confiée à Erza et pas à lui ? Il l'observait, en silence, tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux baissés. Sentait-elle qu'elle venait de le blesser ? Elle avait l'air perdue. Elle avait le visage d'une gosse prise en faute. Ravalant son amertume, il glissa un doigt son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

« **Hey, lève la tête. C'est pas à toi d'avoir honte.** »

Natsu, lui, bouillonnait. Il était sur le point de craquer.

«** Lâche-moi, Gray ! J'm'enflamme, il faut que j'aille lui péter la gueule !** »

« **Péter la gueule à qui, Natsu ?** »

La voix sombre de Luxus venait de s'élever. Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos de Levy, qui recula instinctivement d'un pas. Le blond immense s'approchait du groupe, entouré de ses fidèles Raijinshū. Sans le lâcher de son regard le plus mauvais, Gajeel s'avança pour se placer légèrement devant sa copine, en bouclier humain qu'il avait affirmé ne pas être. Toujours retenu par Gray, Natsu fulminait et l'incendiait du regard, brûlait d'aller jouer des poings avec lui. Mais Erza se tenait devant lui, en première ligne, autoritaire et froide.

«** On sait ce que tu as fait, Luxus. C'est inhumain, intolérable. Tu vas aller te dénoncer et assumer tes torts.** »

Luxus éclata de rire. Auprès de lui, les Raijinshū n'en menaient pas large. Ils gardaient le regard baissé, et le poids de la culpabilité sur leurs épaules.

«** Et tu comptes m'y obliger comment, Elsa Titania Scarlett ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux me reprocher.** »

«** Tu as laissé Levy et Juvia souffrir ! Tu t'es servi d'elles, pour mettre en cause Gajeel !** »

Luxus se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à toiser la courageuse Elsa. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure cruel.

« **J'imagine que tu peux le prouver ?** »

Comme si la parole de Levy ne comptait pas. Comme si elle était insignifiante. Il lâcha un instant Elsa de ses yeux dorés pour foudroyer la bleuette. Celle-ci se sentait pâlir. Mais une main chaleureuse et délicate saisit la sienne, et elle cessa de trembler. A ses côtés se tenait désormais Juvia. Son geste rassura la frêle bibliophile. Elles avaient vécu la même épreuve, elle devaient affronter Luxus. Mais ensemble. Levy reprit confiance, et s'avança aux côtés de Juvia.

«** Je t'ai vu, Luxus ! Je sais que c'est toi qui nous as écrit sur le ventre, au lieu de nous secourir !** »

« **C'est ta parole contre la mienne.** »

« **Luxus...** » C'était Freed. Freed, rongé par les remords. Freed que Luxus fit taire d'un simple geste.

Autour d'eux, un cercle d'étudiants curieux s'était formé. La tension était palpable. Luxus fixait avec mépris chaque membre du clan qui lui faisait face, le mettant au défi de s'avancer. Gajeel, impressionné par ce courage que venait de montrer Levy face à un tel adversaire, décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller défier Blondie. Depuis le temps que ça le démangeait. Mais, à cet instant, un murmure parcourut la foule qui les entourait. Cette foule s'écarta, pour laisser s'avancer Makarov, accompagné par Mirajane. Erza l'avait appelée pour lui expliquer, en lui demandant d'avertir le grand-père de Luxus. Celui-ci s'avança, le regard emplit de déception, de colère et de lassitude. De honte aussi.

« **Pourquoi, Luxus ?** »


End file.
